


Paying with a Pounding

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mind Break, Only torture if you don't like it, Submission, That's a lot of sexual torture, betting her body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Yang went to Junior for information on her mother, she came across the real head of the Vale Underground. A man who likes to strike deals, take bets, and offer the blonde everything she wants.All she has to do is win a fight, with her body on the line.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Paying with a Pounding

The club was pounding as she walked in, and she let her head bounce to the beat in the air.  
  
There were more than a few patrons inside the club as she walked in, bouncing and dancing what they could on the crowded dance floor, light-up tiles shimmering with shades of white, red, and black, all to the rhythm of the DJ up ahead of the dance floor. Just as clean and crowded as the dance floor was, so were the patrons. She only had to glance around to see almost all of them looked like they were in their finest dancewear. Considering that it was techno being blasted from the surrounding speakers, that was actually kind of impressive. She even let a smirk takeover her features as she walked her way through.  
  
The crowd didn’t clear for her, but it didn’t have to. She was more than strong enough to push her way through, avoiding people when she could but willing to take a step back otherwise. More than a few couples bounced into her, apologized, and went back to their own amusement. She waved them off when they did, knowing it wasn’t on purpose. No reason to start a fight with someone trying to have a good time.  
  
In a little more time, she breached the edge of the crowd and found herself at the bar. Just as packed as the rest of the dance floor, but blessedly with more people sitting on stools and talking to one another than trying to grab the bartender’s attention. Probably because he was already busy enough filling other orders, taking them out of taps or mixing Strawberry Sunrises for the groups around her. Her lavender eyes watched as he filled the prepared glasses, sliding them down the bar top to the hands of the waiting patrons. She whistled when one traveled half the length of the entire bar.  
  
“That’s impressive,” she admitted, making sure she got the bartender’s eye. “Don’t suppose you practice that in the off hours, sending drinks down the bar and hoping you don’t spill a drop? Can’t say any boss would be happy about someone wasting product.” She grinned with the words, even if the bartender was fetching glasses from underneath.  
  
“Practice, all practice,” the man responded when he came up for air. “That, and ten years experience. You don’t just learn how to mix drinks in record time, you know how to deliver them, too. There’s a reason deliveries is the longest lasting industry in the world.” She had to nod her head with the comment. He wasn’t wrong.  
  
“That what you specialize in during the off hours, deliveries?” He didn’t freeze with her question, but he did hesitate. Her eyes were sharp as nails. She saw it. “Hey, it’s too early to shake that drink quiet yet. Sides, I’m just asking a question. Just curious if there’s something being dealt with under the table around here, and I don’t mean the ice maker.” She rapped on the top of the bar with her fingers. The booming of the music around them muted the rest of the crowd.  
  
The bartender was staring at her, maybe glaring at her, through those red glasses of his. She didn’t mind, considering that if he tried anything, she had a red glare of her own to give. Difference was, hers wasn’t just for show. It was the biggest red flag he’d get.  
  
“Asking stuff like that, you aren’t here to shake your ass and drink some booze, are you?” Not the greatest question to ask a girl like her, but she bit it off. She’d heard far worse. Instead, she just shrugged, letting the man make a gruff noise, even as she started to shake a mixer, sloshing the ice and liquids inside. “You’re not some desperate undercover, right? Know the feds are getting’ antsy about a lot of things, but I thought child labor was pretty hard against the rules.” He was trying to press her buttons. Too bad she had, as said, dealt with a lot worse than a bartender in a club.  
  
“You think anyone would join the cops with a chest like this?” She proved her lack of offense by grabbing her girls, hoisting them up in the top she wore. Didn’t show them, obviously, because the last thing she needed was a club full of partiers getting a look at second base. Still, she could at least emphasize the size of her girls. They weren’t just for show. “No, trust me, I’m here cause a lot of bad people said the best stuff came through here. And if I wanted to get my hands on the best of the best, well, they do always say to do it yourself.”  
  
That made the bartender look left and right, down the isle of customers that were waiting for him, either out of impatience or curiosity. That was his problem, and she didn’t much care for it. He was at least smart enough to know that blowing her off was the last thing he could do at this point. His lips looked somewhere between a snarl and a shout, the longer he looked at her.  
  
Finally though, a sigh came out, at the same time he put a Sunrise on the counter, pushing it towards a young girl some distance down the bar. He didn’t even look at her, his glasses focused on the girl staring right back at him, all smiles and cheer.  
  
“Gonna need a name to give, otherwise a rumor is as far as you’ll get.” That wasn’t an issue for her.  
  
“Name’s Yang Xiao Long. Don’t bother looking it up, not exactly a hardened criminal.” They still would, of course, but she didn’t care too much. She wasn’t a hardened criminal, and the worst they’d get on her was a bit of self-defense accusations. That, and realizing she could probably knock everyone in the club out cold if she tried.  
  
“Right,” he spoke with a sigh, lowering his head and shaking it. Aw, did he have a headache~? She waggled her brows as he looked back up at her. This time she _knew_ he cussed. “Backdoor, next to the DJ station. First left, up the stairs. _Don’t_ go exploring. Might end up at a _dead end_.” He probably made some great drinks, but subtlety wasn’t in his nature. Go figure.  
  
“Thanks, sugar,” Yang spoke back, giving the bartender a wink as she turned around. He groaned again, but she ignored it. “Make sure you got a Sunrise for me for when I get back. Got a feeling I’m going to need to celebrate with something.” He wanted to yell something else at her, she could tell, but he didn’t have the chance.  
  
She was walking through the crowd again, up to the DJ station just like he said. Her eyes were focused, betraying the aloof attitude that was shown in the rest of her body. She knew how to put up a front, and this was it. No need to look like a huntress when walking through a club, that was step one for grabbing too much attention. Then again, she kind of missed the next two with how she was dressed, including her ass-length blonde hair. Not that she was willing to do anything about that. Too late now anyways.  
  
Yang walked down the hallway she was instructed to, finding it surprisingly cramped considering the number of elites who had to use it. Wasn’t something she thought long on though. Her feet were up the stairs to her left, hearing the thrumming of music echoing behind her. Even as she heard it, she kept moving. And at the top of the stairs, there was a bright red door.  
  
_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ “ _Who’s there?_ ” Yang stifled her laugh at the joke, deciding on what to do. She _could_ break it open and make a scene, but that would kind of fly in the face of protecting the rest of the crowd downstairs. So instead…  
  
She pushed the door open, breaking any lock that was put in place, and strolling into the room with her hands held out and perpetual smile on her features.  
  
“Your one true love, of course!” Yang shouted, taking a moment to scan over all the faces in the room, getting them in her head. More than a few black coats in there, drawing weapons and aiming them at her, glaring viciously past their red frames. She didn’t flinch. Not even when she settled on the man she came looking for. “Least I hope I am by the time we’re done talking.”  
  
Junior Xiong, the seven-foot beast of a man, but the personality of an old man. All that size and strength to him, and he just let his head fall into his hands, cupping his face and letting out a groan that almost sounded like the floorboards giving out. Match that with him shaking his head, and the pair of girls behind the sofa rubbing their temples, and Yang was starting to get what her dad meant when he called her a lot to handle. Least that beat firecracker.  
  
“Aw, am I too much to handle? Too hot for you?” She made a point to put a finger to her ass, making a _tss_ sound for emphasis. It was matched by Junior cracking his neck. “Be careful with that, too! Don’t go breaking anything before I get the chance. Sides, you should leave bone cracking to an expert.” She cracked her neck this way and that, enough to make her blonde hair almost flutter with the action. The sounds of her joints loosening made more than a few men in the room cock their guns in tandem. “Sooner we get to spilling the beans, the faster we can get to parting ways. And we both know you don’t want to keep a girl waiting for you.” She put her hands on her hips, utterly unafraid of the guns in the room. Even though Junior was dead quiet, fingers dragging down his face, like he was trying to pull his beard out. That’d be a painful way to shave.  
  
It gave the blonde enough time to scan the room. Seeing maybe half a dozen of the black-suit mooks of his, a half-pint on either side of the couch he was sitting at, probably twins from how closely they looked alike, and with another man sitting across from him. _That_ was a new face. Least it was one she hadn’t seen before. Maybe she’d heard of him, least through all of her recent detective work.  
  
“Don’t recognize you,” she admitted, popping a hip to face the man. He didn’t react, not aside from drawing his brow a bit lower. Least he had more backbone than Junior. “You looking to buy something yourself, or working your way up from the bottom? Just a hint, start legit and you’ll already be above the rest.” His drawn brows rose at the comment. Not the reaction she was expecting.  
  
“That would be true,” he spoke and _wow_ what a voice. He could do VA work and get paid by the Lien. “Were there any higher for me to climb in this city. Junior, I don’t suppose this is some poor attempt at humoring me?” He looked away from her to address the man. And if _that_ didn’t just ruffle her feathers a bit. She kept herself cool though. No reason to blow everything up, yet.  
  
“No way. I got enough headaches from the boys complaining about the blonde beating their ass red. Last thing I’d do is drop this bombshell in front of you, boss.” Boss? There was something new. “Didn’t think it seemed worth to bring up to you, seeing as you’re here for profits and cost, not teenagers out past their bedtime.” How easy it would be to kick the dog while he was down. And look! Her leg was already drawn back!  
  
“Really? You look at this and you think teenager?” She pouted mockingly, even while holding her hands out to emphasize just _what_ was beyond the realm of teenagers. It was woman or goddess, no inbetween. “Here I thought I made my invitation rather obvious. Should I have done something different to get your attention? Something else you’d like to see?” She had to giggle at that.  
  
“The only thing of _yours_ I want to see, sweetheart, is your _goddamn head lined up_ with-” It wasn’t common sense that shut Junior up, but a large hand stretched out in front of him, all but telling him to be quiet. The big wig really did have sway, it looked like at least. Guess that made him the bigger fish to worry about.  
  
“Relax, Junior, and don’t let her antagonize you. The head is often the first thing lost in conflict.” The man almost sighed with the words. “How careful you are with everything from your crew to your information, I’d be surprised to hear you let a serious problem lie. You’re right not to bother me with paltry details, but a girl this confident is either petty or brave, but certainly not paltry..” He turned to face her again, pulling back his dark shades. Better than red, and the eyes under them were even better.  
  
Because there was attractive, then there was mesmerizing. And boy did he qualify for the later. Certainly went with his deep voice. Match that to the thousand Lien suit he wore, and he really did look the part of being Junior’s boss. And here Yang had just thought he was trying to look the part of a big shot. He had the looks for it though, and the calm to not freak out in front of her, unlike every other soul with a dick in the room.  
  
“Question is now is why someone like you is just barging in here. You have to realize that’ll just anger everyone involved, don’t you?” And he was lecturing her now? Well, he certainly thought himself above her, even if he was sitting down. She couldn’t see a gun on him. She had hers strapped to her wrists, and ready to fire with a quick shot.  
  
“Course it’ll piss them off, but that’s half the point.” She admitted, waving her hand at Junior. “Can’t say he’s not ready to try and have a go at me, but let me ask you, Mr. Big Shot, who’s more likely to tell you what you want? Some gruff man with the world at his back, or a trafficker who just had their anger literally beaten out of them?” The man grinned at her, and she held hers in return. That was a good place to start, and she kept it up. Hopefully he could keep his up.  
  
“The latter, obviously, but you made a few mistakes in there.” Did she now. “I did as well, so the fault lies on me. To begin, I forgot to introduce myself.” With that he stood. Yang did move backwards, even as he stood to his tallest.  
  
He was as much a giant over her Junior was, but with all the grit and personality that the other boss seemed to lack. Put that with his large black suit and bright features, he could easily be seen as one of Junior’s men. That is, until she put together that _they_ were probably trying to imitate him. Like they had a chance of standing as tall as this guy? Yang watched his proportionally large hand swing out towards her, holding itself up for a firm shake. She grinned at it.  
  
“The name is Slate Alabaster, head of the crime in this city, looking to maintain the careful balance that is the status quo.” And what a way to introduce himself. Yang blew a blonde bang out of her hair as she reached up for the hand.  
  
“Yang Xiao Long, personal PI and future huntress, looking to find out where someone’s hiding at.” He nodded in return, like that was good enough for him.  
  
“Looking for someone? Must have angered you a great deal to force you to come in here and perform like this.” She thought she was being very reasonable. “Trying, and actually succeeding in angering some of the bigger names in the business. Your issue is, I do not think you thought through how this’ll affect the rest of this team, this establishment, or even this city. Considering your future occupation, that is a certain measure of daunting.”  
  
“Being a huntress?” Yang asked back, getting a nod from the taller man. “The blonde’s natural, so you might have to explain to me how roughing up some tight-lipped thugs is going to be bad for the state of Vale. Especially considering most cops would actually thank me for getting them to loosen their belts.”  
  
“Because of the Grimm, sweetheart.” The Grimm now? “You should know best the Grimm are attracted to fear and hatred. More than a few individuals think that it is part and parcel of what keeps them around. More afraid a group or collective becomes, the more likely the Grimm are to attack. Much power as I know I have, I know that if people looked up and shivered at the sight of me, it’d be the Grimm trying to rip me apart, not my competition.” Was there a difference?  
  
“So what? You think doing this is going to sick a beowolf or two on them?” She pointed at Junior, who was getting back to his feet, grumbling about her. “I’ll admit I can get eyes on me in a crowd, but I’m pretty sure it’ll take a lot more than me shaking my fist at them to get the Grimm running in here. Sides, you can’t convince me that’s what _you’re_ most worried about.” She _wanted_ to poke him, but that would be stupid. If firing at her was dumb, then so would be poking at the papa bear in the room.  
  
“It should be, and I can prove it with a question.” She blinked, folding her arms and popping her hip out, waiting for it. “How many branches of my operation do you think I have out in the settlements? How often do you think I send strong-armed men out there to get towns to send me some Lien?” How often, that was impossible to say. “The answer, none.” None?  
  
“No way,” Yang followed. “That’s like a prime target for people like you. Low on Lien, _sure_ , but fewer guards, harder to communicate-” he poked the air at her right there.  
  
“And _much_ easier to get the Grimm involved.” He finished. “I send in some men to take care of a town, the people panic, the Grimm come, and the town, and _everyone_ in it is gone.” She’d give him credit, he made her blink. “That’s what I’m most afraid of happening, especially under my watch. Vale may be big enough and protected enough to keep most at bay, but if the whole town starts fearing the criminals, then the Grimm will swallow this place right up. Like _that_.” He snapped his fingers.  
  
Yang stared at him, a little aghast, but mostly impressed.  
  
“Without even expecting you to be here, I must say I’m impressed,” she admitted. He looked back down at her, smiling all the same. “It forces me to think that maybe _you’re_ the guy I should be getting involved with. Least I have a better chance of you knowing what I need over him.” Junior let out some other noise, but like all else, it was ignored.  
  
“A very possible assumption, but that does not mean I’m going to give it up to you.” He leaned over her, probably just to intimidate her what he could. One of his hands rose up and smoothed back his hair. Long and dark, much longer than the rest of the men in the room, and nearly at his shoulders. It almost blended in with his suit. “If you want to trade something for it, or buy it up, then I’d be more than willing to look into it for you. Nothing wrong with that, is there?”  
  
“Course not,” Yang agreed. She flexed her arms and rolled her shoulders. “How about you tell me what you know, or I’ll be forced to give you a two-fist discount. Act now and you can save yourself from having to buy a third on resale.” The few men in the room who hadn’t cocked their guns did just that. Except for the man she was speaking to. Slate appeared all too willing to just sigh, leaning up and away from her.  
  
“It was easily predicted, a hot headed Huntress, even if is a future you want.” It was more of a mutter than anything else. “Junior, get the girls and the rest of the men out of here. She wants me, so I’ll handle this one personally.” That got her to blink.  
  
“Willing to fall on your blade for your men? My kind of bad guy,” she congratulated, even as Junior got himself up, gruffly telling his men off from arguing with him. She kept her eyes on him as he marched out of the room, the pair of twins trailing behind him offering more gestures she was sure they gave multiple times a night. Behind them, the scowl of the bar’s boss was hotter than fire, and looked like he was getting ready to promise a rumble on the dance floor if she walked out unscathed. Too bad she forgot her dancing shoes~. The rest of the men weren’t far behind them. “So you do that to save face as we make a deal, or are you serious about letting me kick your ass?” She took a step back from Alabaster, getting a sight of the room.  
  
Without being shy of a dozen people in it, there was a lot more room to work with, she realized. There was just a pair of couches that were liable to get in the way, otherwise it was mostly all free stepping room. It was clearly a meeting area of some kind, not surprising in cover club like this, but it was still impressive to see. Enough red to hide the blood even, probably by design.  
  
“I do not want to have anyone afraid, scared, or angry, if I can help it,” he instead spoke. Yang watched as the boss took his jacket off. She’d give him points, he had the guns to match, bulging practically at his white undershirt, and even a set of wires wrapped around his forearms. He _did_ come prepared. “That said, if it’s gotta happen, you gotta reduce the numbers. That isn’t too difficult for you, is it?”  
  
“Now you manage to throw your jabs at me?” She chuckled. “Just remember that when I’m sitting on your chest and you’re telling me what I want to know. Otherwise, put ‘em up before I shu-” she stopped herself as he did just that.  
  
He punched at her, and she had to dodge. Not because of the blow itself, still shy of hitting her, but because the wires unfolded as he did so. Unfolded, uncurled, or whatever the word was for them snapping out on command. They went over her shoulder, and she thought she was in the clear.  
  
Until gravity brought it sitting over her shoulder around her back, and sitting on her. She knew that was bad.  
  
Instinct drove Yang to jump forward, to make this fight an up close one. That was where she excelled. But then he punched out with his other hand. This time, Yang had to dodge the first that came out her, knowing that it was big enough to do something to her Aura.  
  
But just like before, the wire came out of it. And _just_ like before, it latched around her back. If that was all, then she’d have running room. Unfortunately, that wasn’t all.  
  
It hit the other wire that was wrapped around her and it connected the two, latching together. It made the pair of wires twine themselves around her body, and she knew she was at a disadvantage immediately because of it. Fortunately, she knew she could rob Slate of the chance to use it. She just had to keep up an assault.  
  
That began with working to punch him, bare knuckle brawling and aiming for the gut. It was at chest level for her, and easy to strike. He was proving himself, however, as someone who was more than used to being taken advantage of for his height. His hands almost easily swept her arms out of the way, open palms reaching out and pushing her trajectories off center, stepping to the side to avoid the rest of the strike, taking steps back and giving up the advantage to keep up his health.  
  
In no time she had forced him nearly to the wall, and she thought it was the best sight of the night. Nowhere for him to run. That quickly proved to be her undoing.  
  
With a jerk of his hands, spreading them out as far as he could, the wires he had wrapped around her tightened. It was only after he did it that Yang realized how screwed she was. He wasn’t just using wires on her body. He was hitting her hands, _with his hands_. And wrapping _even more_ wire as he did so.  
  
_WHAP!_ “ _GAH!_ ” That left her arms slamming into her chest the moment he pulled the lines taut, and folding her into an almost mummified state. Her balance was quickly eroded with it, trying to catch herself on her feet without arms to sway. She didn’t have long to worry about it. _BOOM!_ _“GUuugh!_ ” Because Slate’s knee came up and took care of it.  
  
It hit in her gut hard enough to wrestle the air out of her lungs, lifting her off of the ground with a quick strike. Her feet came back down, only for her knees to follow the next moment. No arms able to catch her, her face hit the ground just after. She was left coughing into the carpet after that, trying to suck in air as hard as she fought her way out of the lines.  
  
“Is that enough for you?” Slate asked above her. She looked up, seeing him absolutely _tower_ over her now. “I do not enjoy hitting girls like that, let alone anyone, but I figured you needed a good smack to remind you of an important lesson. You are _not_ a huntress yet.” He pulled his lines back on his wrists, but without untying them from her body.  
  
Yang was hoisted up into the air by his efforts, easily lifting her and having her knees then feet drag as she was held like a hog in the air. Her face lifted and snarled at him, flexing her arms and doing her utmost to try and _burn_ the lines away, but it didn’t do any good. He just hit her once, and otherwise had just tied her up.  
  
She hadn’t taken enough damage to break these lines, and _Mr. Alabaster_ here didn’t look like he wanted to hit her anymore.  
  
“I’ll say this though, I was nervous when I was pushing your punches out of the way.” He complimented her, even if he was holding her like a pinata. “Most people I fight, I feel like I’m just pushing the wind out of the way. You? I could tell that if any of those fists hit me, I’d be coughing up my lunch. That’s saying a lot for how prepared you are for being a huntress in the future. Kudos to you for it.” The compliments fell short.  
  
“You’re so impressed, why don’t you let me down?” Yang grumbled, she thought about kicking him, but she _really_ didn’t need her legs tied up as well. This was already embarrassing enough. “That way I can actually take you seriously.” She honestly didn’t even think he’d consider it, but there was that old saying about holding onto false hope and all.  
  
“Maybe some other time,” Slate responded, shrugging his shoulders. “Right now, think the best thing to do is to make sure we keep the morale up. And the best way to do that is to find the solution to a problem no one hates.” This was turning into a lecture.  
  
“Then you’re gonna untie me and tell me what I want? Cause I promise you I won’t hate you for that.” Yang fidgeted her body to keep herself facing straight she did _not_ need her body to spin around while tied up like this and flash this monster her panties. This was already bad enough.  
  
“Pretty sure there isn’t a thing I can do to make you let up on your crusade. Trust me, I’ve seen enough hunters to know what one of them with a goal is capable of.” From the way he fought, she could believe it. “Issue is, I’ve _also_ seen what those same Hunters leave behind after they’ve tried and grabbed what they needed. I bet Lien to chalk and marbles that you’d be willing to thrash everybody who works here _just_ for the chance of getting this thing you want so bad. Putting aside the obvious consequence of fighting a club full of workers and just running away, what do you think that’ll do to the morale of the people working here?”  
  
“Can’t say it’d improve,” Yang played along. “But if they’d get beaten up by a girl, maybe it’ll knock enough sense into them into going straight. Are _you_ going to tell me that’d be a bad thing?”  
  
“When that means being tied down by rules they don’t like and working for people they hate, you tell me?” He hoisted her up a bit further, his massive arms _easily_ able to hold her up until she spun into his face, facing him and loathing that she could smell him. Musky was the only word that went with it. “What’s it like being tied up? Held up by someone who you just couldn’t beat?” The _bastard_.  
  
Yang snarled at him now, eyes flashing red as she stared back. And all he did was smirk and tilt his head grinning at her like he had _won_. If this was any kind of duel, he’d have to do _something_ else to knock her out, and she could have easily used that to beat him! This was… this wasn’t going anywhere! He was going to have to let her go eventually, he knew that, _she_ knew that.  
  
There was no way a guy who was basically screaming about keeping everyone happy could justify hiding a teenager and assume no one would go looking for her. It’d be too big a risk for him, especially because he was so big. No one would miss him in a crowd. The way he fought, the size of his guns… the size of his muscles… and how he was able to just tie her up in a second…  
  
“Huh, guess I’m asking the wrong person about what it’s like to be tied up,” Slate lightly commented, before pointing south at her chest, hanging underneath her. “Only way I know how to get a girls breasts that sharp is to get them rolling for something they like.” Heat and embarrassment _flooded_ Yang’s face.  
  
“I-It’s not like that! You sick perv!” she suddenly shouted, looking down at herself to make sure he wasn’t just trying to push her off his game. But nope, of course the time of times, her nipples were hard as rocks through her halter top. Enough that they were visible as guns in someone’s belt. “It’s just… it’s just because I’m hanging like this! Bet you’re the same way with your cock in the mornings! Waking up dreaming of things you’ll never get!” For all her insults, the man only laughed at her, making her grind her teeth further, snarling like a dog.  
  
“Oh sweetheart, if you knew what I woke up to on an average day, you’d be swinging a different kind of insult at me.” What? That he was gay? “No, no, I know what you’re getting excited about, and I’ll consider it a blessing in disguise. Bet you will, too.” She _definitely_ would not!  
  
But before she could make a comment about how impossible it was for her to appreciate anything he’d try and do, he was _carrying_ her over towards the couch. Like she was a suit of luggage, held out in his arm, and swinging by his command. If she could have angled her head, she would have tried to _bite_ through the rope, but that looked about as possible now as him just letting her go.  
  
The sensation of falling hit her, only for her to realize that it was because Slate Alabaster was sitting down. _That_ was worrying, and not just because he was large enough to be able to still hold her off the ground while sitting.  
  
But because he was angling her to lay over his lap. As soon as her feet hit the sofa, she kicked, _hard_.  
  
“Easy there,” he spoke as a joke. The hand on the back of her neck, however, wasn’t one. “Calm down and relax. Whether you’re gonna admit to it yet or not, I can tell you’re into this, at least in some part.” She was _not_. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything like _that_ to you, no matter how much your pert tits tell me you do.”  
  
“My pert _tits_ are ready to smack you over the face, asshole!” Yang yelled back, finally able to angle her head. What little bit of give she had, however, was quickly shoved back down. Her face hit the cushions for a moment, before bouncing back up, like a pillow fight, but so much more humiliating.  
  
Especially with how she felt his hand rub over her skirt, right over her _ass_. Her body froze as she felt it, body going stiff. If she _could_ move her arms, she would have gone for the neck.  
  
“Much fun as getting hit with tits sounds like, I have the strangest feeling you’d prefer for someone else to be hitting you.” Before Yang could bark out another comment, his hand dipped under the pleat of her skirt. She hissed as his massive hand grabbed at her ass cheeks. “You’re wet enough for it.” She couldn’t even deny it.  
  
The blonde boxer couldn’t say a thing while the massive hand of the mob boss, big enough to have a palm on one of her cheeks and his fingers still grazing at the other, played with her ass and the panties lining it. It could have felt like a massage were it not for how she was still tied up and in the _literal lap_ of a man who could control Junior.  
  
The only thing that made it worse was that he was right. _She was wet_. Yang couldn’t even say why.  
  
She only knew that the bastard who was playing with her ass, and holding the rest of her down by the neck, was enjoying himself as much as she supposedly was. It wasn’t just the laughter, or the way he kept speaking those insulting one-liners to her, or even just the fact that she was at his literal mercy. No, the reason she knew he was enjoying himself so much was much harder to miss.  
  
_She could feel him through her shirt_. Yang couldn’t even say if she was more impressed or horrified by the size of the cock she felt. If anything, she was so focused on that, she missed his fingers playing with her panties more than he should, more than _anyone_ should.  
  
_FWIP!_ Until she felt them being pulled right off.  
  
“H-Hey!” Yang yelled back, looking up at him with pure indignation. “What the hell are you thinking!? All that talk about trying to keep people calm and _this_ is what you think is good!?” She was stretching, and she knew it, but she’d _murder_ the man if he went a _flick_ further. Unfortunately, she was just able to catch a sigh of him smirking down at her.  
  
“Sorry sweetheart, just thought wearing panties this wet had to be uncomfortable.” Her rage turned to terror as he dangled her panties, yellow hued and ribbon laced, right in front of her. She could smell her own liquids on it, not even bothering to see the wet patch that stained it. “Besides, I’m _not_ going to go further. I'd be damning myself to torment eternal for trying to act high and mighty, but then try and keep the rest of the men convinced to stay in control. If I fall off the horse with the first blonde that falls into my lap, I can’t keep control of those who don’t even try to rise up onto it.” She was ready to cuss him out again, and _not_ just because he gave some speech about celibacy, she thought.  
  
_GROPE!_ But then that muscled hand started to play with her ass again, and her denials and whimpers came out again. Yang bit down on nothing as she felt the strength of his grip travel up her spine, like her muscles were trying to relax to _let him_ do it. If that wasn’t terrifying enough, then it only occurred to her after he switched cheeks that she was arching her head up, _leaning into the touch_.  
  
“Enjoying yourself? I promised you would.” No he hadn’t, he _thought_ she would. And he was wrong. He was just digging a grave. Screw her information, she’d fight him again just to kill him for this! “You might want to relax. Wouldn’t want the strings to get any tighter on you, would we?” Yang’s lavender eyes stared up at him, looking over her shoulder in time to see him pulling his other wrist back.  
  
“ _GRCH~~!_ ” It made her let out a grunt of effort, feeling the wires pull her arms closer together, tightening her up and bundling her into a submissive cocoon. Didn’t help that her girls were being squished between her forearms, making her already pert nipples stick out even further in her top. _Really_ didn’t help her legs bent up with it. Yang couldn’t even say why she did that. Maybe she did it with the hope in her mind that she could kick his hands away, but she had no such luck. If anything, it only had him grasping her deeper. Slate, _bastard_ that he was, was quick to notice.  
  
“See? I told you you should enjoy yourself,” he almost _chuckled_ as he spoke. “Getting hot and bothered, all tied up in my lap. If you didn’t come kicking down the door yourself, I would have surmised you came in here to ask for this.” Like _hell_ she would! “That is no reason to get fiery. In case you missed it, the worst I do in my circle of power is disappointing someone. Cause the moment I force someone to feel something, the Grimm get antsy.”  
  
That couldn’t he his concern, Yang _refused_ to believe. There was no way a guy who had tied her up in a fight, then put her on his lap, and stripped her panties off was concerned about monsters. _He_ was a monster even as he… as he massaged her ass and pulled the string on her body tighter. Enough that she was feeling it start to dig through her skin, her Aura barely keeping her able and awake.  
  
“ _Guuh~!_ ” The sound of air leaving her lungs verberated through her ears, just as well because of how high pitched it was. Was that _her_ voice? “ _Ugh.. HNGH~!_ ” Yup, and she sounded like those porn vids Blake thought none of them could see or hear. And she sounded like… like a whore.  
  
“Guess you’re finally getting into this, and with a bit of ass play.” He rubbed his hand over her cheeks again. “Bubbly as they are, I _did_ say you had to learn something, and you might enjoy it.” Molesting her was something she could enjoy?  
  
_SMACK!_ “ _YIP~!_ ” The bark of surprise left her the moment after she felt it.  
  
The moment after she felt the muscled hand of Slate slap her ass like a bouncing board. Hard enough to have it rock up her spine and straight into her skull, shaking her brain as if she’d been flicked up there. Her eyes burned as she turned to him, snarling past locks of her blonde hair, ready to call him out on this _bullshit!_  
  
_SMACK-SMACK!_ “ _GAh-UGH~!_ ” Only for a pair _further_ of strikes to hit her, forward and back, making her cheeks wobble hard enough to nearly send her off his lap. If her arms weren’t already tied to her chest, they would have been drawn there as she almost curled up. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ But that didn’t mean Slate was letting up.  
  
Blow after blow further hit her ass, making her move back and forth, feeling her chest shiver and shake beneath the lines holding her down. Her head bobbed with the blows, blonde hair waving with the same deed, and she couldn’t even _imagine_ what was happening to her ass at this point. Even with her Aura she could almost _feel_ as if she was going to have a red ass after this. Would she even be able to sit down?  
  
“Starting to enjoy it? I knew you would.” _SMACK!_ Her retort was cut off by the sound of her ass being spanked _again_. That, and her lurid moan that came with it. “Could call you a lot of names for it, but at the end of the day, I’m doing this to let you know that this is something you like. We should all do things we enjoy, living in a world as messed up as this.” What on Remnant did that mean? Her dazed mind couldn’t think.  
  
_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Especially as Mr. Alabaster was treating her ass like an unbeaten steak, trying to push it out for cooking. She certainly felt hot enough for it! Even more than that, her jaw was opened up and drool was spilling out of it. Yang couldn’t even _see_ straight. It wasn’t even pain that she felt, only the jolt of the impact. _SMACK!_ Then… _pleasure._  
  
“Wow, starting to soak your seat here,” Slate mentioned through her haze, and just as she was about to question it, she felt him take the next step.  
  
_SLIP!_ “ _HUNGH~!_ ” Dragging his finger over her slit, and flicking her clit. This time, there was _no_ denying the sensation of pleasure that flat out ripped through her. It shook her from head to toe, and made her ass shake at the same moment. _SMACK!_ But of course, he spanked her again.  
  
“Can’t decide what you like more. A or B. So tell me sweetheart, what’s better? A?” Mr. Alabaster raised the question. _SMACK!_ Only to pound her ass with the flat of his palm once more. “Or B?” _SLIP!_ And she jerked as he slipped around her cunt once again. Not _in_ , thankfully, but she’d be stupid to say she wasn’t turned on by it.  
  
Stupid, and horrified.  
  
“Guess B it is.” But she didn’t even answer! That didn’t seem to matter to him.  
  
_SLIP! FLICK!_ In a breath’s amount of time, his fingers were on her slit again. And this time, with a vengeance. Yang’s head all but slammed into the cushions in front of her, curling in Slate’s lap as he fricked her cunt with his massive muscled hand. Literally pushing her pleasure button and holding her ropes tight to keep her steady. He wasn’t stopping for anything.  
  
Not even as her teeth nearly tore into the seat beneath him, hips bucking to try to get away and _not_ lean into the pleasure, as he did his thing. His thing being pushing her to an edge that Yang never wanted someone else to shove her towards! But here she was, curled up on a mob boss’s lap after losing a fight, and rapidly questioning how she was going to get out of this. There had to be a way, _someway_. But she couldn’t think of anything.  
  
All her mind could process was the feeling of her clit being flicked back and forth, her slit being massaged, juices flying out, coating her legs, her every muscle shivering and stretching and contracting and… and…  
  
“ _HNNNGHGHGH~~!_ ” Yang shouted as an orgasm ripped through her, tearing her sanity to shreds.  
  
She felt Slate finally take his fingers off, just in time for her fluids to gush down and hit the cushions. The way her body was flexed, she felt like she was balancing herself on a pommel horse, held up and pushing her ass into the air, toes curling with the pleasure that made her brain _spark!_  
  
Then, just as quickly as it hit her, it was over. In a sense at least.  
  
She wasn’t untied, she wasn’t back at Beacon and the pleasure wasn’t gone. It was just sitting inside of her, the same way she was laying on Slate’s lap. But she felt like she’d been taken to town by a pile of Grimm, and the blonde boxer couldn’t think of what to do now.  
  
Fortunately or not, _Slate Alabaster did_.  
  
“Good… I think that about covers it.” _SLAP!_ Slate let out before slapping Yang’s ass once more. The girl whimpered as her red cheeks jiggled with the slap, trying to decide if she should whimper or moan at the impact. “And I think I proved my point as well. That said, I don’t want to let you walk out of here without a prayer for your sanity or safety. Bad stuff happens if the Grimm catch a whiff of that. But before we do that, I _do_ want to tell you something. Something _important_.”  
  
Yang sniffled, trying to wipe her face from the tears and drool that came out of her. She looked up at the _bastard_ , the one that had just spanked her ass red and flicked her cunt to an orgasm. The man she _knew_ she was going to have to kill.  
  
“You come back here again, looking for that thing you want so bad, and I’ll be more than willing to face you again.” Her eyes widened at the news. It seemed impossible.  
  
“Y-You’re lying,” she ground out. Even if her position was _beyond_ inappropriate to insult from. “You just… you just want me back here… like _this_.” Tied up on his lap, bare ass for him to spank, and cumming against her will. The smile he gave didn’t argue with what she thought.  
  
“Can’t say it’s not a sight to behold, and there _is_ a good chance you can end up right back here again, but that’s not what I’m promising.” Instead of just speaking further, Slate leaned over her again, putting his hand around her neck and holding her still, tied up like a piece of meat, as he spoke on. “I’m promising you a one-on-one fight with me, anytime you want. And if you win, I’ll get you that thing you want so badly, barring it means someone else is going to get thrown to the Grimm.” Oh how _kind_ of him. “But if you lose when you face me…”  
  
_SCHLICK!_ “Hingh~!” Yang ground out another moan as he slipped one of his girthy fingers up her cunt, extending her already orgasm riddled walls. Her legs shivered at the sensation.  
  
“Then you’ll get a worse punishment than this.” She _shivered_ at the words… even as her cunt _clenched_ at the idea. “Whether you want it or not, that is _all_ up to you.” With his words said, he leaned off of her, and took his hand off of her neck.  
  
Then, he pushed her up.  
  
Yang let out a breath of air as she landed on her shaking feet, thighs clenched together to hide the mess of liquids staining them. Slate Alabaster didn’t seem to care, as he stood up next to her, almost stretching his massive frame. Yang almost felt herself being pulled off her feet by the wires still wrapped around her. He grinned at her as he saw it.  
  
“That was fun, but it’s time for you to go.” She stared at him, sure that he was going to send her out through the club like this. “Don’t sweat yourself dry, I’m showing you the backdoor. Like I said, the last thing I want or need is someone so horrified the Grimm are attracted. You’ll get your privacy.” She _almost_ felt thankful to him for it. _Almost_.  
  
She followed him as he walked towards an unassuming wall, pushing on a red patch. A side door opened up from it, like a panic room. He entered and she followed, still being led by the strings on her body. She kept pace as well as she could, her skirt doing little to keep her cunt and bare ass from feeling the chill of walking. Her thighs were no better. The only salvation was that there was no one behind her to watch.  
  
After a short flight of stairs, he stood to the side, pulling Yang forward. Her body hit the door, unable to keep herself balanced, and she glared up at him for it.  
  
“Sorry about that. Here,” he stated before grabbing a handle, pushing it open. Immediately the chill of the night air hit Yang, making her shiver and crouch in on herself. The blonde wasn’t given much time to prepare for it.  
  
Not before Slate put a hand to her back and pushed. In the same moment, the wire that was surrounded her unfurled.  
  
She spun like a top. A shaky, dizzy, and femcum stained top, spiraling into the alley. Short as the dark and dingy alley was, she hit the wall across from her in a moment. Her hands caught herself, finally able to move for the first time in what felt like an hour. They felt weak and blood drained but she was able to look up and see Slate in the doorway, holding the door open.  
  
Just as well as he balanced her panties on a finger.  
  
“Remember, you’re welcome back anytime. Just not tonight.” _SLAM!_ Then the door slammed shut, and Yang was left in the alley.  
  
Alone, holding her skirt over her bare bottom, fluids leaking out of her cunt, and with an impossibly long walk back to Beacon. She took shivering breaths in the alley as she realized it, hearing the thrumming of the club’s music just around the corner, where there was a _crowd_. A crowd she could easily walk around and avoid, just as Slate probably planned it.  
  
But she was going to have to do that all the way home. She snarled as she realized it, nearly ripping her skirt to shreds as she did so. Her fingers instead found themselves in the wall, imagining the man’s face in place of the hard concrete.  
  
And thinking of _just_ what she was going to do him next time. Because there _was_ going to be a next time.  
  
That time… there would be no mercy.

* * *

  
She gave herself a week before she went back. Another weekend, another packed venue, another chance of seeing the big monster of a boss in that backroom. One week for her to plan and think about how she was going to _beat him_ into the ground.  
  
Yang thought about it, she really did. She thought about it _every moment_ she remembered walking back to Beacon with her hands gripping her skirt and hiding her cunt and ass, keeping any one from ogling her to see her nakedness. She _always_ knew they looked at her, but it was a different feeling entirely knowing they could actually see something. And she _loathed it_.  
  
Enough that every time she thought about it, all she did was feel _hot_ … with anger and _shivered_ … with hatred. Her hands beat at the air as she imagined Slate’s face, that _bastard_ being put into the ground by her hand, sitting on his back with shotguns to the back of his skull, and straight up skull fuck the information out of him.  
  
She’d walked up to his place again with that intent, the guards not even _thinking_ about stopping her. If he gave her permission or not, she didn’t care. This time, she _would_ start a fight to get to him, and it would take the military to stop her.  
  
“ _HNG~!_ ” Or, as was unfortunately proven, the same mob boss with the same wires as before, just fought in a different way.  
  
Last time she had tried to punch her way into him, and ended up tied like a poorly stored marionette. This time, she had practiced with Blake on kicking, determined to keep her arms free to beat the bastard into place. But she had _not_ thought that he was just as skilled at fighting Fang Members as she had trained to be, in a week.  
  
That became obvious when she was tied up again, bound in that same _stupid_ string. Of course, it wasn’t the same, not exactly. If it _was_ the same, then she’d know how to free herself. She had asked Blake maybe three dozen times on how to get out of her arms being tied, and she showed her plenty of ways. The issue was, most of those methods involved her feet, and she didn’t practice the ones that didn’t.  
  
“ _HRNG!”_ But with her legs tied back now, having been caught around her as she was sweeping back for a kick, that kind of ruined her plans.  
  
Most importantly because it left Yang tied up in the _chicken wire_ on the floor of the club again, with the big bad mob boss towering over her, lines coming off of his wrists as she writhed on the ground. Her arms were caught at her slides this time, pulled up to block her flanks, but did little good now but emphasize her bust, crashing into them. Even worse was the wire holding back her legs, because it left literally _nothing_ to keep her skirt down.  
  
Tied up on the floor, Yang was all but flashing her panties towards Slate, as they grew moist the longer the tall man stared down at her. She glowered at his grin, and wished not for the first time he’d _smack_ her a few times… so that her Semblance would activate. Then she’d burn him with a heat comparable to what she was feeling… not that she was feeling bothered by it.  
  
“That’s zero for two, sweetheart,” Slate spoke above her, his string wrapped around her body and holding her down. If that was all, it would have been bad enough, but _of course_ that wasn’t everything. “Most would agree this would be time for gloating, and I would love to participate in such a thing. But unfortunately, Junior was rather curious about why our battle lasted so much longer than expected, and I fear he may be looking to… interrupt us this time.” Yang stared at him, namely at his still grinning features.  
  
“S-So what,” she managed to growl out, putting on a brave front a Huntress was entitled to. “This you telling me to… to do what you want _or else_?” Despite the clear implication, Slate only shook his head as he waved his hand, kneeling over her tied form as he did so. Kneeling, and he still looked down on her like a mountain to a molehill. She felt smaller than one.  
  
“May the heavens forbid, sweetheart,” Mr. Alabaster returned, and Yang hoped that grin wasn’t him trying to be deceiving. After forcing her to walk back to Beacon _pantiless_ last time, she was understandably pissed off. “That would incite such a terror in you that I fear all those who know you will be consumed with rage, and no city needs a gavel of hunters angry and afraid. The Grimm would so much treat this city like a lone island, and them a tidal wave.” He sounded genuine with his words. Sounded.  
  
_GROPE!_ Because even as he said it, his hands were reaching south and getting themselves comfortable between Yang’s thighs. Enough that the huntress in training tried to draw herself back, but only succeeded in tightening the lines at her legs, pulling against her Aura covered skin. Didn’t hurt, but that only meant the pressure of the man’s muscled fingers at her snatch felt _better_.  
  
“I encourage others to act, of course, but blackmail and forceful acts are so rarely in my repertoire, as that would lead to a mesmerizing amount of fear in my group. No, I much prefer to ask others to act with the promise of pleasure.” _FLICK!_ The comment came as his finger drew up her slit, soaking her panties and making Yang force her head back, biting on nothing. “Pleasure in the midst of their deed, and promise for what comes after. His fingers grabbed her panties again, probably forgetting that he had her legs tied.  
  
_RIP!_ Nope, he didn’t forget, he just didn’t care to save these pair.  
  
“H- _Hey!_ ” Yang shouted back, head twisting aside to see her shredded underwear next to her head, reeking of her sex. “I need tho- _OGH~!_ ” Her argument was cut off as his hand was at her cunt again, groping it now with an open palm, fingers digging into the cheeks of her ass and _squirming_ around her, like he _owned it_. Like he possessed _her_.  
  
“No, I don’t believe you need those,” Slate respond. “Not for now at least. I _did_ tell you that if you were to challenge me again, and fail, that the consequences would be more severe, didn’t I? Please do not respond, as I have not forgotten.” He wagged his other finger in front of her face, like he was scolding a child.  
  
Yang snarled at him, ignoring the trail of drool that came out of the side of her cheek, all the while he forced _muc_ h _more_ of her juices to spill and pour out of her cunt. She tried to force her thighs together, but the string was like piano wire, given how strong, taut, and _damn thick_ it was!  
  
“There is an obvious line here, and I do not mean the string with which I have bound you. _That_ goes without question.” The comment was made as his fingers started to slick themselves in her cunt again, and Yang almost beat her head into the ground as she felt it. That _same_ feeling as before, and tracking through her wet lips like a taunt. “You seek more pleasure, and I am not against giving it, but taking it can bring about a torment of emotions that I don’t want to see.”  
  
Even if he was trying to sound benevolent as he spoke, Yang couldn’t forget that he was all but finger fucking her right now. And she couldn’t help the feeling of her head squirming against the carpet, ready to bite that finger off if it came closer to her other mouth. Her body was shaking and was on fire… with embarrassment, obviously.  
  
“You need me to make you cum, don’t you?” The sudden question had her looking over her shoulder with a fury meant only for her mother. _FLICK!_ And then immediately squirm as his muscled finger flicked her clit, forcing her body to jerk what little it could, legs tied up and chest heaving. “There is no shame in admitting it. If anything, it admits strength to speak of your desires to others, and voice them as necessities. After all, I am sure it is clear to any who gazes at you now how much of a necessity it is for you to cum.”  
  
“ _L-Like hell it i-IGH~!!_ ” She started to argue, only to arch her back as his fingers _just_ split through her lips, teasing her inner canals, but not penetrating. And _god_ , with the size of those fingers, she could think she was fucking a boy like that.  
  
“There is no reason to lie, as I said,” Slate instructed. “Afterall, I can assume you masturbated between our last meeting and this one, fucking yourself on your fingers until you came. Perhaps with a toy instead?” Yang flushed, ready to scream, but catching his fingers hovering over her magic button kept her from it. Instead, she decided to just growl out her answer.  
  
“W-What kind of… _tee-EGH-nager doesn-NGHT~!_ ” She still bucked and moaned at the fingers that were all but fucking her cunt now. She could feel her asshole _winking_ for something in it, and she didn’t even _want_ to think about the amount of femcum that was going to be soaking into the carpets. Oh no… _Junior and those bitches would smell it!_ They would and… her long blonde hair shook as she slammed her head into the floor.  
  
“Is that out of aggravation for losing, for not cumming, or for embarrassment? I do not have a daughter, so I cannot tell what makes you act his way.” Mr. Alabaster said that _as he ran two fingers over her cunt!_ “What I can say is that most women admit to enjoy this far faster than you. In fact, it would not be an exaggeration to say that a girl would fall for me, after I did to them what I did to you last time.” There was no way in hell, heaven, or the Grimmlands that she was ever going to fall for that.  
  
But… _dammit!_ She wanted to burst into flames and burn him, but she was already panting into the carpeting, her bare ass and cunt being massaged and felt up by his muscled hands, and all while he spoke to her like some kind of _fucking child!_ What the hell was he expecting out of her! To torment her…  
  
Oh wait… that was worse.  
  
“You want me-EGH~, t-t-to say…” Yang ground on her teeth, careful to not bite her tongue off. It was close, but she thought it might be worth it to shut herself up! It didn’t help that she was struggling with almost all her will right now, and it was a paltry attempt to be considered _strong_. The wires holding her in were _just_ strong enough to hold her in place, and the lines that were holding her legs back made her cunt and ass a regular display for Slate.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ One that didn’t mind getting handsy with the finer parts of the work. Yang hated that her entire body was vibrating as he worked. It was because of that that she couldn’t just break the lines then break him. It was… it was all because he was tormenting her! That was it! It was all his fault and she… she _hated this!_  
  
“Just admit that you like it. Ask me what you want, and I will do my best to offer it.” _SCLICK! GRIP!_ Yang let out a soundless cry as her clit was suddenly held between two of his fingers, caught between them like the top of a zipper, and she wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure that ran through her like lightning. Whatever it was, it almost fried her brain it was so strong. Strong enough that she felt like she was going to melt right through the lines holding her. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll see about giving it to you.” What? His _cock?!_ Hell no!  
  
“I-I’m not… letting you _f-f-fu-UCHGGH~!_ ” And it looked like he decided _that_ time to start putting his thumb around her asshole. Great, _fucking great!_ Not it felt like she was being teased by a _double team!_ A cock at her cunt and asshole, even if it was just his fingers. God, if that was how big those felt, what was his cock actually like… Yang arched like a bow as she tried to force the thought from her head.  
  
“Are you sure about this? I am willing to offer a low cost to the request, lower than I would offer most others.” And what was… was _that?_ “Normally, I would ask you to swear yourself to serve with me, but I can tell for a future huntress, that would just be cruel. And cruel I am not.” Yang stared at him through the curtain of her blonde hair, trying to light it on fire herself, if only to let herself whip it at him like a mad maiden. “Instead, if you simply _refer_ to me as something, I will give you the sweet release you so crave, and then we can call this bout finished.” That simple, huh?  
  
“And what… d-d-do- _ogh_ you… wa-AGHNT~!” Her head hit the ground again, as he drew his finger from clit to ass, trailing her liquids around her and making the boxer acutely aware of just how wet she was. As if the fire under her skin wasn’t evidence enough. He didn’t wait for her.  
  
“I want you look over your shoulder, smile, and call me _master_.” Yang’s eyes _flared_. “Do that, and I’ll let you cum.” He was out of his mind.  
  
“You h-h-have to be ki- _IGH~!_ ” But if he was out of his mind, then he was pulling her out of hers. Or pushing, whatever the better term was for this. For treating her labis, cunt, clit, and ass like magic buttons, but never hitting the _ignition_. Yang knew the secret to that was penetration… and damn if she wasn’t drooling from both mouths for it. “Th-th-that’s-”  
  
“A choice I am giving you, but far from an ultimatum,” Slate interrupted, even as he put his other hand on her shoulder, holding her down and looming over her. Yang looked up through the curtain of her golden blonde hair, staring at him as she was played with, like a _toy_. “I will have to let you go, as I cannot ignore my business forever, but will you be satisfied with that? If I let you go, will you be able to reach that release you want, _without_ me pushing you into it?”  
  
_SCHLICK!_ The question came as he literally pushed his fingers through her cunt again, spreading her lips, until they curled over her stomach. He was _right there!_ He could finger fuck her with those almost-dick sized fingers no issue! He just had to… just had to shove them in then… then…  
  
“Or, if you believe you are capable, you can wait,” Mr. Alabaster spoke patiently, because _he_ wasn’t the one being edged like this. “Wait, and we will see if you ever come back for more relief. I assure you, as I did last time, that coming back again will lead to something only worse.” Worse than _this?!_  
  
Worse than having her cunt and walls being treated like a whetting stone for his fingers, then being tied down in the office space and treated like a plaything? Having her cunt worked over and ass prodded, all while the man spoke down to her like a disobedient child? Worse than… than _not_ getting fucked while her body was craving it?!  
  
That wasn’t… that _wasn’t fair!_ It was just too much. So much that… that…  
  
“ _MASTER!”_ Yang finally screamed. She regretted it a moment later.  
  
_SMACK!_ Namely when Slate plowed his fingers into her. Hard enough to push her against the carpet, making the fibers burn against her clothes and back of her forearms. Enough that she was feeling him enter her deeper than she though fingers could normally reach, and she’d played with plenty of dildos before, even a few girls who were curious about how real her chest was.  
  
But the sensation of cuming around Slate’s fingers, fucking her until it felt like he was poking her cervix, and while she was tied up like a doll, was comparing a campfire to a forest inferno. _Incomparable_.  
  
“ _HYIIAaAAAAaaGHGHGHGH~~!”_ Yang roared as she felt her entire body clamp down on the fingers up her cunt, eyes screwing together with a strength that made her feel like she was cramping from head to toe. One side of her face flexed while the other extended, her shoulders tried to roll even while tied up, her nipples felt like they were about to cut through her top. It felt close and hard enough for it! And yet… yet…  
  
_WUMP!_ She slumped onto the ground as he pulled her fingers out of her. That left Slate kneeling over her basically hog-tied body, drooling on the ground, and unable to focus on the fingers dangling in front of her. Oh yeah, fingers wet with her juices.  
  
“I would surmise you enjoyed that quite a lot, didn’t you?” Yang didn’t have the _breath_ to argue, let alone focus her eyes on him in anger. “But as said, I do have more work to do with Junior. So I am going to need to clean up your mess. Do not worry, I will handle that for you.” What a gentleman, her lust addled mind thought. Yang thought that until he grabbed her top.  
  
_RIP!_ And tore it off of her, shredding it through his lines, no different than her panties. It flipped her over, making her balance on her bent legs and back, cunt still dripping between her thighs. She ground on nothing, because she could look down and see her prodigious chest on display.  
  
Of course, her ripped off her top _and_ bra, leaving her in just her skirt. _Whores_ wore more than she did right now.  
  
Yang was able to focus her eyes after a bit of time, too long by her own thoughts, but just in time to see Slate Alabaster grabbing at the lines that surrounded her, and pulling them off. Unlatching them in a way that only their creator or expert user could, and freeing her. She thought it would be the perfect chance to sock him in the jaw, but her arms collapsed as they were freed. Numb, blood-drained, and still reeling from that _explosive_ orgasm.  
  
And, of course, Yang was still basically naked beneath him. _Wonderful_.  
  
“Here, you may need this.” He dropped something over her, and it took her a moment to realize it was a towel. A large black one, maybe for a pool, but large enough to cover her chest. Yang’s arms were weakly able to grab it, holding it over her chest and hoping it drifted low enough to cover her stomach. “Now come along, you need to leave now.” That was her being kicked out, and she knew it.  
  
It was hard for Yang to tell how she was hoisted to her feet, or how she kept her balance, but she held the thick towel around her body, and over her head, as she was led out again. Boots clicking beneath her, skirt hopefully falling low enough to hide her, but knowing that the only thing keeping her modest was the towel on her.  
  
Just as quickly, she felt the chill of the night air hit her drenched thighs, and she was ready to step out into it.  
  
_POUMF!_ Until Slate pushed her, and Yang stumbled.  
  
Stumbled, fell over, and dropped the towel. She landed facing him, basically naked and still panting with the exertion of everything that had happened. She could just make him smiling down at her.  
  
“The promise from before still stands, _Yang_ ,” he spoke to her, even as she sat in the grimy alley, legs spread and showing off her sopping cunt to him. All while she panted and stared up at him. “If you wish to face me again for that information you so desire, I am open. But failure to beat me again will mean something worse. So if you do not fear having _this_ happen again, feel free to find me once more.” She lowered her head, sure she was about to hear the bang of the door. “But not here, for I don’t believe Junior will be able to control _all_ his men if you were caught… looking like this.”  
  
She felt something land between her legs, and her fallen eyes were just able to see it. A small key chain, with an obvious key and placard on it. She swallowed on nothing, managing to pick it up, even while her other hand searched for the towel.  
  
“Come when you are ready, and I will be waiting.” _SLAM!_ The door shut afterwards, leaving Yang in the darkness of the alley, naked and fucked as a used whore, and with the outlines of his wires still marked across her. She managed to grab the towel, pulling it around her and ignoring the wet feeling on it now. She didn’t want to know what it landed in.  
  
Besides, Yang was much more focused on the key she had, and what she was going to do with it.  
  
But before that… she had to figure out how to get back to Beacon without inciting a riot.

* * *

It wasn’t even a wonder that Yang sought Slate out again, determined to avenge what he’d done to her… and get the information she wanted from him. And the key, as it turned out, told her right where to find him, thanks to the placard.  
  
That brought her to a rather unassuming apartment, one that was a far cry from the upscale setting of the Club. Yang blew hair out of her face when she saw it, realizing why that was. Everyone wanted to get into a club. _No one_ wanted to get in here.  
  
She knocked on the door, the same number as engraved on the key, waiting for it to swing open. Waiting with clenched fists and a tapping foot, loathing that she had come here at all. Yang didn’t want to, but the opposite was to let possible information about her _mother_ escape her. Between the two options, the choice was obvious.  
  
The door opened, flooding light onto her, and Yang came face to face with Slate once more. Dressed far above what she thought this building would usually expect.  
  
“Ah, you made it,” he spoke fondly, stepping aside for her. “Do come in. If what I think is about to happen does, I don’t want to disturb the neighbors. They paid fair Lien for a peace of mind.” That had its own implications.  
  
“You own the place then?” The blonde asked as she stepped in, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “Get them to pay some ridiculous amount of money in exchange for safety? From you?”  
  
“If they wanted safety from me, they only needed to avoid me. Honestly, should it not be obvious that I’m not the one who goes looking for fights?” The door shut as he turned to face her, and Yang folded her arms over her chest when he did. “I’m just more prepared than others when they do arrive.”  
  
“That’s for sure,” Yang remarked, her eyes scanning the apartment.  
  
That was an unfair term. Apartment gave the sensation that someone _lived_ there. Here? There was no way anyone lived here, not actively at least. It didn’t have a sofa, a kitchen, a living room, or anything that was needed to live in. In fact, put together the fact that the ground was lined with soft mats and walls padded just the same, it looked a lot less like an apartment and a lot more like someplace else she frequented, back in Patch at least.  
  
“You made a _gym_ out of this place?” She asked, looking at him with a screwed eye. “If you did, it’s a crappy job at it. No weights, no treadmill, no mirrors to check your form. You just made the place one big tumbling area.” His laughter rumbled like his voice.  
  
“That’s because that is all it’s for.” Yang’s hands whipped out as Slate reached for the edge of his overcoat, undoing the buttons and pulling them back. He continued to pull off the sleeves, eyeing her as he did it. “No need to get too excited now. I brought you here so we could have a true spar, not the play fights in Junior’s club. I’m sure you and I were holding back for the populace not more than a window from us. Too much of a risk for either of us to involve them.”  
  
“Then this means you can go all out against me here? You think that’s smart? Telling a huntress that there’s nothing here to hold her back?”  
  
“Given who I am, who you are, and what we have already done? Yes, I do.” Yang clenched her fists, even as Mr. Alabaster rolled his sleeves up, showing that wire on his wrist. “But honestly? It is just as much a question for me to you. Do you think it was smart, coming here to face me, as you so clearly intend, after our last few fights?”  
  
Yang didn’t answer, letting the man take a position across from her. The mats gave way under his weight, far less than they did for her. She didn’t focus on that. She focused on _him_. That was what a Huntress did. Focus on their prey.  
  
She gave no warning as she jumped forward, fist reeling back and ready to attack. A gut punch was optimal, as always, but a curved fist was even better. Something that couldn’t be easily pushed away. Slate reacted with a step back, flicking his wrists and loosening the wires. Yang didn’t fall into it this time.  
  
Her feet planted on the mat, catching herself and jumping back as he punched forward as well, the lines grabbing for her. Her training with Blake paid off, letting the boxer dodge the first strands and instinctually jumping away from where they settled. She didn’t stop, fully aware that they wouldn’t either. She began to jog around the man encircling him and moving to get around him.  
  
“Don’t get too cocky now,” Slate spoke as he whipped his hands out towards her, like he was holding a bullwhip in his hands. The movement gave too much weight to the strings, enough for her to easily dodge. Dodge by falling to a knee to let one swing clear over her head, before performing a deft kneeling backflip, letting the other trail under her, scraping at the mat.  
  
The moment her feet hit the padding, she was jumping at him. The surprise on his face was perfect. Yang smirked, even as she reeled back her fists.  
  
“Don’t get too cocky now.” Then she started to unleash her best.  
  
Inches from her, Yang started to beat her fists at Slate, aiming for his hands to keep them from twisting or flicking at her. Each blow was at a direction and angle he couldn’t easily react to. Far from fatal, _comical_ if it was a professional duel, but far more necessary now, because it kept the mob boss from reeling in his lines.  
  
Slate took steps away from her, expertly leaning his body back and sideways to keep her foreswing from swiping him. A defensive strategy that Yang making paces on him, and grinning about it through blindingly white teeth.  
  
“What’s the matter? Can’t react fast enough?” Yang started to mock, even as she punched his wrist with a hook, before slapping it again with a backhand. “Too focused on one thing, huh? That’d be great, if it was the thing that mattered.” And in a fight, there was only one thing that was important.  
  
“I am focused on one thing. One action, more accurately,” Slate spoke back casually to her. Yang didn’t take it as a bad sign, not when he was almost stumbling away from her, the mat beneath him holding his footprints as he stepped off of it. “Just hard to stay focused when you’re swinging at me.”  
  
“Least I’m something _worth_ staring at!” Yang yelled out, honestly enjoying herself now. Even with that, she remembered her lessons, keeping herself from jumping too early. That was how she always lost.  
  
Instead, she grapevined to follow Slate, him having adopted a circular strategy of dodging rather than linear. He was stepping around her, trying to get behind her arms after she swung, even with his massive frame. It wasn’t a bad strategy, but she was more than a boxer. She was a _Huntress_.  
  
That meant she could follow through and spin at him, revealing her back long enough for him to admire, and then force him to lean away before her fist collided with his jaw. She was only ever hair’s _width_ away from hitting him, and it wouldn’t be long now.  
  
“If you’re not focused on me, you’ve gotta be staring at something a whole lot less impressive!” Yang cajoled, even as she bounced on her feet, punching her arms forward. She wasn’t about to give Slate a second to use those lines. “So what’s caught your eye? Past regrets? Poor decisions?”  
  
“No, a trap.” The answer came faster than Yang could even hope to react.  
  
After she punched his wrists in tandem, getting his hands to spread and opening him up, she watched him click his fingers. Yang recognized the flash of dust that came out of them instantly, just as well as the lines reacting to them.  
  
What she did _not_ expect were those lines tightening up in a breath’s time, faster than they had even come flying out. Tightening, coiling, and _reacting_ with the Dust. The blonde had just enough time to plant her feet and look down when she saw it.  
  
Enough time to see the lines Slate had been fighting with snapping to life, and snapping up at her.  
  
“ _Oh shit!_ ” It was all she got out, but it was too late.  
  
She jumped back, but was caught by her ankles, dragged back to the ground by the tat lines, forcing the soles of her boots to land and _pull_ into the mat. She grunted, looking up, ready to pull her arms in. But there was no time for that either.  
  
“Now now, that’s that.” Slate grabbed her wrists with his words, and Yang realized how bad it was when she couldn’t feel him try and pin her like that. No coiling around her chest or anything. She looked up at him, lavender eyes furious, as his cool gaze stared down at her, even as he lifted her arms higher. “Just prepare yourself for what is coming next.”  
  
Wires flew out of his hands with the statement, hitting his ceiling. It was only then Yang noticed the multitude of holes up there, and how likely it was that he had done this before. That didn’t matter right now.  
  
What _did_ matter was how the lines were tightening around her wrists, and how they were being pulled up even as Slate’s hands were perfectly still. Tighter and harder, in fact, until she felt herself being spread. She gnashed her teeth as she realized what was happening.  
  
“Your sick…” she growled out, already know that nothing else would work. It hadn’t worked the last two times, and back then she had _more_ room to work with. Slate didn’t say a word. Instead, he only let go of her wrists, stepping back, even as he towered over her with his far higher stature, and stared down at her.  
  
The Mob Boss stared at Yang as she was spread into an X-Shape in the middle of his ‘gym’, held up like a mannequin. Her legs spread out, her wrists in the same vertical line as her ankles, blonde hair cascading down her back, and chest jutting out _far_ more now that there was nothing to hide them. Nothing but clothes. That was bad, but that wasn’t the worst of it.  
  
The _worst_ was that Yang wasn’t just excited from fighting and getting an upper hand. She was just _excited_ , and it was starting to show on her panties. Slate would be seeing those soon.  
  
There was embarrassing, then there was _humiliating_. She was firmly in the latter category.  
  
“Sick, twisted, malevolent, _bastard_ ,” Yang growled again, even if she had to snap her teeth to give it any bite. “What the hell kind of fighting style is this!? Can you… _why_ do you keep tying me up to win!?”  
  
“Because it works.” The simple response was none that Yang enjoyed. “And as for those insults you threw, one of them is not like the other, though they are all inaccurate. I am perfectly healthy, as any woman I’ve bedded can tell you. I loved my parents through my childhood. I keep the status-quo, preventing any twists or turns. And malevolent? Do you even know what that means?” The rumbling laughter was unappreciated.  
  
“Right now it means _fuck you!_ ” Yang shot back. “Fuck _this!_ I… I came here for a chance to get information on my mother, and this is the _third!_ Count ‘em, _third time_ you’ve tied me up like this!” Her body swayed back and forth with the screaming.  
  
But it was like she was a window pan, waving back and forth only at the hips and chest. It didn’t help that he was staring at her like she was one as well.  
  
“If you want to humiliate me, just _get it over with!_ Don’t keep dragging me into this… _crap!_ ” Her blonde hair whipped as she looked away. Away and up at her wrists, wondering if she could bite them. No, she had to _reach_ them first.  
  
“There is another mistake of yours, Yang. I have _never_ made you come here. Here or to Junior’s bar. In fact, if I had to surmise, I’d say _you_ were the one who decided on all those trips yourself. At worst, I offered you means, but I think it more appropriate to blame the dog that bit a man than the owner who forgot to tie him.”  
  
“The _hell_ kind of logic is that!?” She shouted back. “I am tied to like _freaking alphabet letter_ up in your apartment a-a-and you’re talking about _lessons!?”_ She growled at him once more, but her air came up short.  
  
Namely so when he brought himself to his full height, muscles flexes beneath his thick uniform, and glowered down at her as well.  
  
“It matters, because I do not take blame for things I did not do. I do not throw my men to wolves and say they were fools and I do _not_ send women into danger and say they were daft. I offer protection to those who cannot call the police, and I keep the city safe from the torment of anger and fear.” He folded his arms then, continuing to stare at her. “I offered you the means to continue to face me, because I thought you would prefer a choice than to be stonewalled. That choice has led you to this.”  
  
“Care to share what _this_ is then? More sex play?” She didn’t even try and hide the word. Not after the past _three_ times this happened. “Going to make me cum on your fat fingers again? Make me call you Master, maybe _daddy~?_ ” She laughed at the idea of it.  
  
More worryingly, so did Slate.  
  
“I would rather loathe to be your father,” he commented easily. “And as for the sex portion… you are not wrong. I did warn you several times of what could be the consequence to your actions. But I didn’t harm you in any of those. I did nothing more than show you what you wanted. And believe me, I would know if you were showing fear.”  
  
The comment didn’t come with a low growl, a threatening tone, or looming features over Yang. Nothing that would be considered intimidating or frightening. No, it came with something that was _soul-crushing_ instead.  
  
_RIP!_ Namely as he tore her outfit from her body, in one swift jerk of his hand.  
  
“HNG~!” Yang let out as she swayed on the wires, toes curling in her boots. The last article of clothing she was wearing, now that her body from breasts to cunt were on display. It made the Huntress growl up at him, even through the heat staining her face. “Congrats, you got to see my tits a _second_ time and live to talk about it.”  
  
“I imagine I’ll have many more times following this as well, assuming you are constantly chasing me for what you want. But that is neither here nor there now. At this moment, I am far more curious about what to do to follow up on last time.” _That_ made the blonde blink, wide-eyed, up at Slate. “Do not look so surprised. After all, the last punishment was not enough for you. It makes sense that I have to… escalate.” He reached out for her, and Yang already flinched.  
  
_GROPE!_ Even as his massive hand grabbed her equally large tits, and squeezed.  
  
“ _Huuungh~!_ ” There was no stopping the lurid moan that was pushed from her throat at that moment. A long sensual cry that had her leaning forward at the sudden contact. Her teeth grit and she attempted to pull back, but that only made Slate grab her tits harder, sending another wave of pained pleasure through her. “ _HMPPH~! Agh… s-s-stop that…”_ She was only barely able to get out. It did as much good as she suspected it would.  
  
“It feels improper to call you Yang. It feels as if I am speaking to an equal, but I am sure even _you_ recognize that one of us tends to come out on top over the other.” Slate made the comment as he let his hand drift through her hair. Yang couldn’t so much as squirm away, held in the X-Cross and enduring the fondling of her breasts as the mob boss spoke. “We are not friends, hardly associates, so it would be odd to call you Yang. What _should_ I call you instead?”  
  
Yang couldn’t respond. _FLICK!_ Not when he was twisting and playing with her nipples like buttons. Drool spilled from her lips as she tried to control herself, loathing how her body was reacting to this.  
  
“There are plenty of names you deserve, brat for example. But brat implies you are a child, and this body is anything but immature.” _Slap!_ The lightest blows was made against her chest, but tied up as she was, it made Yang’s girls sway, bouncing and forcing her tied body to move with them. She growled at Slate. “Slut may sound nice, but you have not begged me for sex, and I can hardly call you something you are not.”  
  
“Then call me Yang, _beg me_ for some mercy, and I’ll make sure _not_ to break your neck when I get out of here.” Because she _was_ going to leave, no matter what the mob boss thought.  
  
“Beg… yes, I like that.” He appeared to take the wrong word from it. “Begging is appropriate, and I think there is a good word for a woman who begs. A _bitch_.” It was almost enough to make her lavender eyes burn. “Of course, I can’t call you that quite so fast. You have to actually beg first.”  
  
“Beg for what? _Mercy?”_ Yang asked, even as he turned his back to her. For a moment she was grateful for it, not having a man stare at her chest and play with them. His hands on her face were just as bad, especially since it felt cold without him there now. Besides, she couldn’t follow him when he walked around her and out of sight.  
  
She clicked her tongue and whipped her hair, trying to get comfortable against the wires. The muffled sound of Slate’s footsteps over the mats kept silence away, even as she pulled at the ceiling wires and tried to drag her feet up. It did little good, if any at all. It left the blonde only blowing at her hair, wondering how she was going to get home after this.  
  
After the last time this had happened, in nothing but a towel, she was able to convince Ruby and Weiss that someone had ripped her top and it had fallen off on the way in. Now? They wouldn’t buy that story twice. She had to think of something before she left, and before Slate started to _entertain_ himself.  
  
“Ah, this will work.” Time ran out when Mr. Alabaster’s voice came out. Yang tried to look over her shoulder, but couldn’t get far with her arms held over her head. “Perhaps more than you are used to, but for a suitable punishment, this is all we need. I think it will make you beg as well.”  
  
“Beg?” Yang seriously questioned again. “That’s the second time you said that now. You want me to _beg you_ to let me go? Ask you _pretty please_ to untie these knots?” She waved her body for an effort, not realizing until her third or fourth twist she was literally shaking her ass for him. “What’s the big bad mob boss going to make me ask for, a spanking~?” This time she intentionally pushed her ass out.  
  
After he had already played, fondled, and _fucked_ her cunt with his hands twice now, the idea of him seeing her bare ass didn’t bother Yang as much. She pointedly ignored the wet sensation running down her legs, sure that it was nothing more than the fight still getting to her.  
  
“Perhaps later,” Slate patiently answered. “For now, I think you’ll beg for me to finish.” She took in a breath of air to mock him.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ “ _HYYIIiiiii~~!_ ” Then immediately forced it all out with a whine.  
  
One that came as the thick and hard head of a plastic rod pushed apart the folds of her cunt. Yang’s body lurched forward, trying to get away from the invasive member, all too familiar with what it was, but moving inches at best.  
  
The hand on her waist supported her, and held her still. All the while an object was forcing its way up her cunt.  
  
“ _Stop! STOP!_ ” Yang was yelling now, terrified as she thrashed her head left and right, trying to catch sight of the man holding her. But she couldn’t get it. So instead, she looked down and saw his hand between her thighs, the muscled and large hand flexed into a partial fist, and holding something. Something she had seen more than once in a dorm room of four girls.  
  
A large, thick, and _very pink_ dildo. She’d seen plenty before, but _this_ was the largest one she’d seen, or _taken_.  
  
“Get it out! _Get it O-OOOGHGHGhgghgh~~~!_ ” Her words started to fail her as the thickness of the shaft finally started to stretch her walls out, the plastic head of the toy being completely buried in her. But that wasn’t everything, not even close. “ _I-I-I-I-I-Iighghghgh~~!_ ” Slobber spilled past her lips as she tried to speak, eyes screwing as her thighs shook.  
  
“That is quite a reaction from you. I thought you would be used to these. I guess this proves you are not a slut, and certainly no whore.” Slate spoke calmly, even as Yang’s head was feeling lighter than air, and her body was being stoked _with_ fire. Her cunt was clenching at the fake cock, and unable to do anything with it. “While I would enjoy putting my own dick in you, I believe we aren’t quite there yet. You need to ask for it.”  
  
Nerves on fire, Yang was _just_ aware that Slate was working more of his line around her waist. That thin _Dust-controlled_ material unrolling from his wrist and surrounded her gut, just above her hips, and tied around her. Tight enough that she could just feel it, even with the dildo pushing through her cunt! She felt it all.  
  
“There,” Slate stated simply, his hands leaving her. “I believe that will do. As I said, most women fall for me far before this. Usually with drinks and dinner. So I apologize if this is more intense than you were expecting.” He said that as he stood up behind her. Yang knew he was, because his voice went from her rear to back by her head. And yet… the dildo was still in her.  
  
She swallowed as she looked down, cautiously, to see the line tied around her stomach, binding that wasn’t holding her in place, but was holding _it_ in place. The line holding the cock up her cunt, and it was stuck there.  
  
Yang was literally tied to the floor and ceiling, and with a dildo _mounted_ inside of her. She whined as she stared at it.  
  
“That’s a good sound for you to make.” Her feelings of helplessness vanished at Slate’s voice, staring at him venomously. “Though that look could use some work. It was rather easy to slide the toy in, though I have to imagine it wasn’t completely surprising. I would even venture you were waiting for something else.”  
  
“No I was- _NGHTT~!_ ” Yang’s shout was interrupted by the cock sliding a _hair’s breadth_ into her. Enough for her inexperienced walls to clench as if she’d been punched. Her thighs tried to spread to give it room, but it did little good. “What… what is _thi-ISGH~~!_ ” And again, deeper still. She heard liquid _spill_ from her cunt. She refused to acknowledge why.  
  
“That is a fake cock,” Slate asked, and she could _hear_ the humor in his voice. “But more seriously, it’s a design to edge you, make you realize _what_ you want. As I said before, and I’ll tell again, I do not wish to do anything to you that you don’t want or understand.”  
  
“That why… you’re not…” Yang stopped for a moment, looking down at herself, at the extra _foot_ of cock sitting outside of her, and the inches sitting in her _and_ stretching her out. “Fucking me yous­ _-ELaAG~!_ ” She ground out again, tearing at the eyes this time. It was like punches to her gut and _tickles in the brain._  
  
“Part of it, yes. Fucking you now would be rape. I don’t believe you missed me when I said I want you to _beg._ ” That was what he meant… “Beg me for the obvious, or else you’ll never get it.”  
  
“Wha… what’s… the _point of_ … that…” She controlled herself as she spoke, staring at the man grinning down at her.  
  
“The point is obvious. You are an obnoxious girl who has a kink that I saw fit to offer you. Now, you’re going to _beg me_ like the _bitch_ you are to fuck you.” Yang was ready to _roar!_  
  
“You are _fucking ins-AGHGHG~!_ ” And the cock rammed deeper into her still, stretching out another ring of her cunt.  
  
“You may wish to be careful, as that cock will move in you every time you try and fight it. And believe me, it won’t fall out any time soon.” She already knew it wouldn’t. Her cunt was _latched_ onto it. “That said, it is late, so I’ll be back later to come see how you are doing.” Yang almost missed it.  
  
“H-Huh?” She panted out, her rage and pleasure rolling through her, tiring her out. “You’re just… you’re _leavin-NGH~!_ ” And it still clawed deeper into her.  
  
“Just for now, I’ll be back.” Slate spoke almost _personally_ to her. “The room is soundproof, so scream as loud as you like. I hope to hear you beg by the time I get back.” He wasn’t even joking as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.  
  
“You… You’re lying…” Yang tried to ground out, but he didn’t turn to face her. “Y-You wouldn’t leave me like this… like.. like…” She was shivering at the jaw when his hand was on the door handle, opening it. Yang didn’t have time to take in a breath of air to shout before he was stepping through it.  
  
“Oh, almost forgot,” the man spoke casually. “Never leave home with the lights on.” Her eyes bore on him as he put his hand over the switch.  
  
_Click-Snap!_ He really did it.  
  
In a single move, Slate had shut the door on her. He had left Yang in the most vulnerable, _humiliating_ , state that she had ever been in in her entire life… and he left her there like _decoration._.  
  
Yang was hanging naked, _tied_ to the ceiling and floor, and left in the darkness of Slate’s gym.  
  
Her shaking breathing was all that she could hear as she did her best to find _any_ source of light to stare at. Her head shifted left and right, acutely aware now of her hair rolling across her bare back, brushing the beads of sweat that had formed through the fucking she had endured, and was still being _teased_ with.  
  
“It’s okay… i-i-it’s okay,” Yang spoke to herself, trying to flex her legs what little she could to give the _dildo_ up her cunt room. Any room meant less friction against her walls, which meant less pleasure. And pleasure… that wasn’t what she wanted to feel right now. “This is just… some _stupid_ thing he’s trying on me. He… Slate wouldn’t talk about… fear and the Grimm then… do _this~!_ ”  
  
Yang pulled with her arms, trying to rip them from the ceiling. It did nothing she wanted.  
  
_SCHLIP!_ “HYII~!” She grit her teeth as the dildo slipped a _bit_ further into her, still just short of hitting her cervix. Short, but anything but far away. It also confirmed what she hoped was just some insane form of reverse psychology, but she couldn’t call it that now. Not when her cunt was being spread and her arms literally tied.  
  
The strings the bastard had left on her _were_ tightening, and keeping the dildo not just in her, but _tight_ in her.  
  
“How l-l-long… i-i-is this gonna la- _agh-_ st,” the blonde growled out through clenched teeth. Her thighs shook as she tried to imagine just how long it would. “Any longer than th-th-th-iiiiiii and… _HUNG~!_ ” A higher groan hit her as she felt the hardened plastic creep further into her cunt.  
  
Her head leaned back in the darkness, staring at what she assumed was the ceiling, but it could have just as easily been the floor. Her jaw was slacken as she felt the cock up her cunt crawling around, edging its way up her as it _edged_ her all the same. If that wasn’t enough torture, then the binds of the strings were only adding to it.  
  
She couldn’t lower her arms, so the blood was draining from them. She couldn’t relax her legs, without the cock in her cunt falling into her. Yang couldn’t even slouch, for the irrational fear of the strings doing something else to her entirely.  
  
“He _would_ have done ss-s-something~,” Yang mewled through a moan, one she had to bite down to keep from crawling out. Her face was flushed with heat as she did it, breasts bouncing as her body began to shake. “He would… a-a-and I’ll _kill_ him for it. As s-s-soo… as s-o-o-o-o _-OOGH~!_ ” Her voice rose as she flexed her gut.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ And thereby forced the dildo to hit the end of her cunt passage, resting on her cervix.  
  
There was no chance of seeing what it looked like in her now. Not with the darkness wrapped around her heavier than a blanket in winter. Yang could only feel her stomach trying to make room for the massive toy put up her cunt, and the strings that were holding it in place. The torture that it was giving her was just as horrendous.  
  
Just as much as Yang realized what her body was doing. Realizing it… as her hips waved around in the small pocket of motion they had left, stirring in the shadows like it was a pot, and she was the boiling stew. Working it, shifting the strings on her, all to get the wires around her waist to react. Yang only realized it through a haze of lust and torment.  
  
“N-No… _Noo…._ ” She moaned out the denial, even as drool slipped past her lips and tongue, dropping to the floor in a wet puddle at her feet. She heard it splatter on the mat, and then wondered which end had done it. Her mouth, or her _cunt_. “ _Nooo-oooooGHGHGH~~!_ ” Her voice raised as the strings tightened a bit more.  
  
_Spurt!_ Then went silent as her cunt clenched.  
  
Yang had to _listen_ to her fem juices spray from her teased cunt and paint the ground under her, soaking it with the juices of her orgasm. Her head was too busy being thrown back with crossed eyes, everything looking the same, but feeling _a hundred_ times more intense than before. Her every muscle felt like it was contracting and trying to _push_ the cock in her out, but it only made the string in her tighten, tighten even harder than the force that already made her cum.  
  
Pulling her arms, flexing her legs, twisting her waist, all of it trying vainly to pull against her bonds. And all of it forcing the dildo to _hilt_ against her cunt.  
  
When the first wave of the orgasm finally passed, she slouched against her bonds, panting into the still air of the modified apartment. The hot, humid, and cum-stenched air. It was the only thing Yang could breathe. Take in with pants that sounded like screams. No one else there to comfort or help her.  
  
Wrapped up in the shadows, left naked and afraid, Yang only whispered to herself for comfort.  
  
“He’s coming back… he’ll be back…” Yang whispered, biting her lip as she stared into nothing. “He’ll…. H-h-h-he’ll come… _come…_ ” The bite turned into a _gnaw_ as she sucked her lips in, chewing on them as her lower lips slobbered on the dick shoved up her pussy. “He’ll come… then… then I’ll help him cum… then I’ll call him what he wants.” The blonde vowed in her prison.  
  
But her promises made, Yang’s _Master_ was still nowhere in sight. And the rolling orgasms that were slowly pushing their way through her furious body continued, the dildo shifted in her ceaselessly.  
  
There was no sleep for her tonight.

* * *

Yang came to in a daze, forgetting where she was for a long moment.  
  
“Good, you’re awake.” The rumbling voice of _that_ man, however, sent her nerves into high gear. Or the highest they could reach.  
  
Yang flexed her arms and legs, immediately feeling the tug of the wires against them. The pressure and reminder sent the impulse to her to grit her teeth, preparing for the dildo in her cunt to lurch again. Her bleary eyes clenched, getting ready for it… But it didn’t come.  
  
“I’m going to guess you’re trying to prepare yourself for that dildo. Only reason why I can imagine you’re looking like that. Don’t have to worry about it now, I took it out around an hour ago.” The smooth voice of the man relieved few of her fears. Few, but enough for Yang to slowly relax, opening her eyes to look down.  
  
She saw light again, which was a good sign, and her bare breasts, abs, legs, and cunt. A cunt that was sopping wet with the mats underneath holding the rings of dried liquid staining around them. A cunt that was, thankfully, not still distended with the size of the dildo that was fucked up her. A slow relieved sigh left her as she realized it, though it gave her no freedom.  
  
“Can’t have that in you for longer than a given time. Might actually hurt you, and I don’t want that.” Yang’s eyes shifted to Slate, looking at the man approaching her with his jacket already off and a plate in his hands. He wasn’t eating from it. In fact… he was carrying it to her. “This is for you, after a full night of orgasms and knockout edging.” That was a phrase she didn’t think she’d hear.  
  
“For me… is that eggs? A-And bacon?” Her voice shook, and Yang _told_ herself it was because she wasn’t dressed in front of the man, and not because she had just been cunt fucked by a toy tied to her snatch for… hours at least. “Those had better be… the most _buttery_ and _fat-rich_ eggs in the city.”  
  
“If they’re not, I have orange juice and bagels to help.” That wasn’t fat, it was the opposite, but Yang was willing to let it lie. She jerked her hand, reminding herself for a second time of her situation. “Yeah, still not letting you go quite yet. Haven’t begged me.” Begged… oh right, _that_.  
  
“Not… gonna beg you… _for anything_ ,” she let out in a whisper, dropping her head. Her blonde hair cascaded around her, and it was only then she saw the sweat stains and split ends of her long locks. A night of cumming, little rest, and no shower tended to do that. “So… no food then?”  
  
“Oh no, you can have your food. I am not about to starve a beautiful woman for fun. I’d think by now you’d understand how against that I would be.” A part of her, honestly, sort of did. On the other hand…  
  
“Tying me up… _leaving me_ … kind of hurts that.” Slate had the good graces to smile at her, even as her naked and hung body were panting beneath him. Maybe he could smile because there wasn’t a clearer cut example of who had control now.  
  
“So glad you agree. Now, open up.” He held out a fork to her, covered with eggs, bacon, and _dripping_ with butter. Maybe he was a nice man after all.  
  
Yang opened her jaw and _chowed_ on the food with nary a thought. A full night of no eating made the embarrassment of eating like this a small concern. Nudity and bondage were not social welcomed kinks, but she’d be willing to do a lot for more of that food… just not beg. Thankfully, she didn’t have to.  
  
“Eat slower, or else you may hurt yourself.” Yang complied… if only because she had to. No other reason. Slower bites, longer chew times, and vacant mouths before asking for more. Slate complied with her pace, and she was thankful for it. “Very good, good job. You’re learning well.”  
  
“Learning… right…” Yang let it pass over her. She couldn’t eat if she was arguing.  
  
“While you’re eating, if I may, I have a proposal for you,” Slate spoke as she continued to eat. “I can tell that you had a rather enjoyable, if stressful, time last night. Please don’t try and deny it now, it would be a painful waste of time.” Even as heat flushed her face, her full cheeks chewing on food, Yang didn’t deny it. No point in it when she was standing in the proof. “Rather than have us do this dance again, me fighting you, gaining victory, and teasing you, I hoped we could try something different this time. Something you have a chance with.”  
  
“Don’t… throw out all… your complim-m-ments at once,” Yang mumbled through a particularly large bite of bacon. It was _delicious_ bacon. Probably because it was the last bite, by the empty plate Slate lowered off to the side. “And if I’m interested… _o-o-only_ if… what were you thinking?” If Yang’s mind had been functioning like it normally could, when she wasn’t in the afterglow of her orgasms, she might have thought of how south it could go.  
  
“I’m thinking,” Slate began slowly keeping himself at an impressive height and holding over her. “That if you can make me cum before you _beg_ to cum yourself, then I will not only let you go, I will give you that data you’d like.” Yang stared at him.  
  
“I’m waiting… for the punchline…” The tall man shook his head in response.  
  
“I would rather not hit you, again,” Slate weakly returned. “But if you are into it, I can. I’d much rather make this amicable, so win or lose, we both enjoy ourselves. That _is_ how a good bet is supposed to proceed. Or a trade, if you’re still willing to follow it.” She swallowed, looking him up and down.  
  
Yang couldn’t forget how tall Slate was. Towering over her and staring down at her. If proportions were to match, it would be an impressive member he’d have on him. One that would likely be large enough to make her eyes roll and scream. That alone was disturbing, but it wasn’t enough to revolt her. Not when she was already comfortable being naked in front of him. Oh how easy that was.  
  
“Let me see… what you have…” Yang began to say, prepared to say more. But she stopped herself.  
  
Slate was pulling at the buckle of his pants, unlatching his belt and pulling it apart. In little time, his pants slide down and revealed the toned legs beneath. Toned, muscled and easily some of the most impressive fighting legs she had seen in some time. Enough for her tired eyes to focus on them, taking them in and enjoying them.  
  
Because once her eyes saw his cock, her mouth started to water.  
  
“Do you enjoy the sight? You’re drooling more for this than the food.” She might just be, but Yang couldn’t care greatly for that now, truth or not. What she cared about was the behemoth in front of her.  
  
If the dildo that was teasing just a _hair_ past her cervix was big, then this thing was debilitating. This was what ladies talked about when they were bow legged after a sexual session. It has to be at _least two and a half_ inches thick and the _length?!_ Oh Remnant, it was _not_ something she could imagine taking easily. And that… that was something that was making the rope tied around her all the more tighter, and made her skin all the more hotter.  
  
“Can I take this as a yes? I would appreciate getting started.” Yang felt his hands on her wrists, but she didn’t look up, she was too busy looking down. Focusing on the head of the dick, imagining what that would have been like if _that_ was tied to her cunt all night.  
  
“Yes… I _want_ it,” Yang finally mewled out. “Teasing me… c-c-constantly. Never letting me feel a r-real dick. Just… just hurry up and fuck me with it. Fuck me… _fuck_ … _me…_ ” Yang sucked in a deep breath, just imagining a _night_ with that thing.  
  
A full night of her being unable to stop it fucking her cunt through, reaming her until her _thighs_ were grating against his balls, her mind cum covered as he ejaculated into her. Her body completely submitting to him, and all while wrapped up in a neat little bow of string. Falling over it again and again. Falling… falling…  
  
She was falling. Yang realized it when the cock wasn’t getting bigger, she was just getting closer. Knowing that, she did the only logical thing.  
  
_“GLRACH~!_ ” Yang opened her mouth, and let it fuck her to the back of her throat.  
  
The sensation of it sliding into her was one of the most intense feelings Yang had ever felt. She thought the dildo was something? Oh no, _this_ was on a whole other level. Feeling the heat of the dick resting on her tongue, her lips suctioning around the shaft to swallow as much of the length as she could, the _heartbeats_ of the giant of a man thrumming against her _teeth_ as she did so. It was invading her skull with its size alone, and she _adored it_.  
  
“May want to dial down your love for it, bitch,” Slate spoke down to her. She looked up with crossed eyes, impaled on his dick, as he wound more of his string around his wrists… then reached towards her. “Because unless I missed it, you just _begged_.” Had she? Yang didn’t know.  
  
 _She didn’t care_.  
  
“As a consequence, I’m going to enjoy myself first. So you’ll have to make me cum twice. I hope that is okay with you.” It probably shouldn’t have been, but Yang didn’t have the mouth to argue with. It was preoccupied with more important matters.  
  
“ _Hmmph~!_ ” She let out pleasantly, rolling her tongue around the shaft and head of the dick. It was impossible to not treat it like the godly _bitch breaking_ rod that it was.  
  
Even as she felt him tie more of that string around her, latching her arms to her sides and holding her in place, her breasts free to flop around between the pair of lines. That was fine, Yang was _perfectly_ okay with that. Because it meant she could continue to suck the cock, or try to.  
  
But as much as she rocked her head back and forth, suckling on it with all the breath she could muster, drawing it in until her throat started to gag, she couldn’t get much further than the head alone. Yang was starting to see why Slate said girls loved to stay in his bed now. If this was what fucked them. If this was what was going to be fucking her~.  
  
“That’s a good try, but I know you can go deeper, _bitch_ ,” Slate spoke her name to her again, the _logical_ name, he had called it, for someone who begged. “I know you can, so I hope you don’t mind if I take over for a bit.” The comment came as his massive hands grabbed her head, wrapping around the back of her skull.  
  
Her blonde hair was tied up in him, and her head was held in place by him. Up against his dick, before slowly being leaned back, opening a straighter path down her throat. The action wasn’t made with her head alone. The mob boss was pushing on her, pushing down on her, and she fell for it.  
  
Fell straight to her knees, into the crinkled mess on the mats she had left the night before, and let the bestial man tower over her. Enough so that his cock was at mouth level with her, and he stood with legs side-by-side. Yang couldn’t even gulp as Slate gripped her skull.  
  
“If it gets to be too much, just scream.” Yang wasn’t sure how she could.  
  
_SCHOOOOORP~~!_ Because with one long thrust, he beat over _half_ of his cock into her throat. Yang’s mind blanked for a quick moment in there.  
  
Her head couldn’t roll on her shoulders, not with how deep he had just fucked her. Yang could feel the shaft of his cock distending her throat, pushing it out as her tongue was depressed against her jaw, slobber and snot flew out of her nose, and tears fell down her eyes. She was staring down the length of his dick, _up_ it and towards his base, watching it like the headlights of an oncoming truck.  
  
The head of the cock was _far_ past her esophagus, and Yang scratched at her sides as she felt it slide deeper and _deeper_ into her. Treating her less and less like a woman, and more like a toy. Like a _bitch_.  
  
“Nice and tight, as most bitches are,” Slate commented, almost passively. “Most tend to beg sooner, and you were a tough one to break, but I’m glad you’re eager to suck on the bones I give you. It shows great promise. Maybe I’ll keep you around, _if_ you win the bet.” He spoke easily, while Yang couldn’t speak at all.  
  
She couldn’t even gargle past the dick in her mouth, only shiver against the binds on her boots and chest, feeling her body make way and open up for the cock that was fucking her throat, reaming it like it was meant to rest in there! For all she knew, maybe it did.  
  
“Think that’s far enough. Don’t want to seriously hurt you. Not on the first day.” The comment came as the grip on her skull tightened, and Yang’s rolled eyes were forced to look at his palms for a moment as the mob boss adjusted his grip. “Now lets see how tight you are on the rebound.”  
  
Slate started to pull out of her then, and Yang was being lifted off the floor as he did so.  
  
It wasn’t until the strings tied to her feet went taut that the cock started to slide out of her again, her body rigid and straight to give it passage. Rigid as her body _looked_ , Yang was squirming in the man’s grip and _screaming_ inside of her head. It felt as if her mind was being churned, and the only thing she could do was scratch her hips to keep herself from passing out.  
  
Yang watched as trails of her saliva rose out of her mouth, adhered to the side of the cock the man had fucked her with. Watch as it sat there for a moment, hovering above her.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ Then it pounded into her again, much faster than the first time. Fast enough that Yang’s ass hit the ground hard enough to make her cum. And she did, she _came!_  
  
She’d tell herself later it was because of the unending orgasms she had to endure, but in that same time, she’d ask for the man who was fucking her to do it again, because beating up bullies didn’t feel this good. Killing _Grimm_ didn’t feel this good.  
  
Getting throat fucked by a mob boss, tied to his personal workout room, was the greatest feeling of bliss Yang had ever experienced.  
  
_SHLORP! SCHLORP! SCHLORP!_ And he was going at it.  
  
Yang was hardly able to breathe as the cock started to fuck her throat with greater and greater intensity. Her ass slapping on the mat with every thrust, her lips flowing in and out, unable to keep up. Her mind was blinking in and out of consciousness, unable to keep track of what was happening to her as she watched the man’s shaft vanish further and further into her mouth.  
  
So far in fact that for a moment, a brief one at that, the boxer was _sure_ she felt his balls graze her chin.  
  
_SPPUUUUURRRT~!_ That was when he came.  
  
Yang had the _amazing_ opportunity to experience cum shooting into her gut hard enough to feel like a force feed, filling her up completely enough to shoot up past her throat, seemingly drowning her lungs with how full she felt, before blowing out of her nose. Leaned back as she was, staring up at the ceiling, forcing most of the cum to start blowing out and covering her face, even as it came out like a geyser. It coated Yang from head to toe, spilling out as her logic and reason did with it.  
  
That was when Yang passed out.  
  
She came to still tied up, but now lying on the floor without a cock in her mouth.  
  
Yang panted, her stomach barely able to take in air, and completely unable to pull her tongue back into her mouth. Just getting her jaw to move was a challenge. Getting her lips to turn _down_ from the lewd and ludicrous smile she had was even tougher.  
  
“Second time I’ve seen you wake up today,” Slate’s voice called her, and Yang was able to turn her eyes to see him. Through the gleam and sheen of cum, she saw him.  
  
Kneeling between her legs, pulled apart and showing his massive cock standing proud and erect between them. Her eyes watched it bounce over the valley of her chest, jaw shivering as she just managed to work a muscle.  
  
Her arms were still tied around her chest, her breasts shaking left and right and her arms unable to balance herself. All Yang had to work with were her legs, and Slate was holding them up for him to enter. She already knew what he was planning.  
  
“Hope you don’t mind, but the bet still stands. I cum first, you win. You cum first… well… guess we’ll really have to see what punishment I can think of with that.” Yang didn’t have the breath to make a comment, snide or pleading, as she watched Slate angle the head of his cock down. It sat between her thighs like a fist, pushing at the folds of her cunt, spreading them.  
  
Her nails dug into the mat as she felt him slowly push into her, easier with her lower lips than her mouth. Easier from the nonstop fucking she had endured the previous night, and she felt was going to continue this night. Yang felt that, and realized it, as Slate slowly pushed himself in, groaning as his cock made Yang’s legs split.  
  
Her legs, and her _mind_.  
  
Yang’s head hit the mat as she felt the cock doing _everything_ the dildo couldn’t the night before. Holding her thighs to drag her in, spreading a warmth through her body that made magma feel cool, thrumming inside her like a drum, and hitting the end of her cunt with hardly any effort. She felt his head sitting at her cervix. Yang could _see_ it as she managed to look at the distended portion of her gut.  
  
“You’re not pregnant, are you?” The question came from nowhere, and Yang shook her head with it. “Excellent, then be sure to not bite your tongue.” Yang relaxed at the words, confused even through her fucked senses. She only realized why that was a poor decision a quick breath later.  
  
_POP!_ Because when the cock beat past her cervix, she felt portions of her brain die with it.  
  
Her head hit the mat with her back, spasming and fighting something indescribable. Her toes curled in her boots, tongue flopping out and curling the same way. Yang wasn’t able to make out her actions between her thoughts, pointing that out as the portion of her brain that had been split. What she was doing from what she was feeling.  
  
And she felt _amazing_.  
  
Even more so as Yang realized her legs were being folded over her. Not tied up like the rest of her body, but pressed down by the massive chest of Slate Alabaster, holding them against her body, and turning her into a sandwhich for him to fuck. Actually, she knew this position. He had turned her into the perfect bitch for a _mating press_.  
  
“Agh, you _are_ tight. And I just came,” Slate noted from above her. He clearly felt the same. “It impresses me that you can be so accommodating after all of this. Most of the bitches I fuck beg for it nonstop. Though I may have taken that ability from you.”  
  
His hand came out and gripped her jaw, making Yang’s head twist this way and that, all by his command. Her tongue flopped with it, unable to shut it between his strong grip and the cock vacating all the free space in her body.  
  
Yang believed that if he stood up right now, he could walk out with her _mounted_ on his dick, like a hood ornament. That made her cunt clench even _harder_.  
  
“And you still have more muscles to use… Perhaps you’re not a bitch. Perhaps I was wrong.” Slate slowly removed his hand from Yang’s jaw, moving it to her shoulder. One hand, then the other. His strong hands gripping her cum-soaked shoulders and completely pinning her to the mat. Her arms couldn’t move, her body was pinned, and her legs were being split by a cock. “Perhaps you are a slut instead. So let me use you as one.”  
  
With an agonizing slowness, Slate began to draw his cock out of her. The slow pace that made it feel like he was about to pull her insides out with it. No wonder he pinned her then, keeping her from sliding around on his dick like the toy she _felt_ like she was. Instead, she only found her jaw finally shutting as her body sucked in a massive amount of air.  
  
_FWAP!_ Only to have it all fucked out as he drove in again.  
  
Driving it into her with a buck that had her ass slapping at his balls, and feeling them travel up her like a jackhammer. Her eyes crossed and rolled with the blow, slobber and cum flying from her grit teeth. Teeth grit with the agony of pleasure, denoted by her lurid grin. This wasn’t just debauchery between her and a mob boss, it was the pinnacle of what it meant to _fuck!_  
  
“Enjoying that, I see,” Slate spoke on easily. “Then I have no reason to hold back.” He didn’t, and Yang wasn’t sure if she regretted it.  
  
**_FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!_** Not even as the blows sent her chest and cunt rocking back and forth, spearing her cunt to degrees that would mean needing a _wheelchair_ in the possible future, and her breasts being bruised from how they were slapping forward and back. Her head was no different, stopped only because she was still pinned by his hands.  
  
Pinned, bound, trapped, _his_. All completely Mr. Alabaster’s as he used her cunt to the fullest extent. Even as he leaned his head back, neck-length hair flowing down him as his hips smacked against her own, his pleasure was all that mattered. Yang realized that even if she needed pleasure, she wouldn’t get it. This was her consequence for losing the bet. And Slate intended on claiming it.  
  
It, and her, plenty of times over. Enough that she knew it wasn’t going to stop here, not just this easily. He was going to make her cum first then… then…  
  
_SPURT!_ He came… _Then_ Yang came.  
  
It was only after Yang felt his cock explode inside of her, coating her womb and _firing_ out of her pussy that she realized he came first. Even as her mind felt as if it were being overwritten by the spooge and sperm, she knew that he had cum first. Even as her gut began to fill, and her stomach grow, Yang knew she had won.  
  
Slate had cum first, even if her quivering legs were proof that she had cum at all.  
  
The cock sat in her, pushing out more of its ball’s volume into her. Yang endured as Slate kept emptying seed into her, spurt after spurt. Endured as she rode the high of her orgasm, his cumming, and her victory. Even as she was tied and pinned like a _slut_.  
  
The man didn’t speak for a moment, panting over her and holding her down. His breath was hot, but a far cry from the heat that was almost _steaming_ off of Yang’s body. What she had endured… words failed her. They did for the mob boss as well.  
  
“Well damn, guess I lost this one, slut.” The simple admission came as he finally pulled out of her.  
  
Yang’s legs flopped forward with his weight off of her, just slow enough to let her thighs and ass slap at the cum that came out of her draining cunt. Her hair was as much a mess as the rest of her ruined body, but nothing could detract from the wide grin on her face.  
  
“Shame, but a deal’s a deal, and I won’t have you feeling angry at me for reneging on one.” His hands reached down to her, but Yang couldn’t react. He could fuck her ass now, and she’d just holler in agreement.  
  
Instead, he grabbed the strings around her torso, and pulled.  
  
Yang unrolled like a carpet, body flipping uselessly over itself. Her arms hit with a dull thud, thighs squeaking together through cum, sweat and fluids, and painting her front, back and sides with the remnants of their sex. And when the twine was completely unwrapped from her, she lay still on the mats.  
  
Still, unresponsive, and dawning an expression of utter joy as Slate stood tall above him, tucking his cock away as he regarded the bitch beneath him. He hummed appreciatively at the sight. Just before fishing into his pocket.  
  
“Here,” Slate spoke down to her, dropping something on Yang’s face. It barely made her sloven expression twitch, beyond the remnants of her orgasms at least. “That has all the information we have on the woman you wanted. Junior told me about it, and he begrudgingly put it together. You may want to personally thank him later, once you clean up… if you’d like to clean up.”  
  
A long shudder of pleasure left Yang as she tried to focus on that, jaw trembling. Her mind was so thoroughly fucked by everything, it felt like pushing boulders off of her to move. Hot, sweaty, and pleasure spiking boulders. She wanted more of them.  
  
A cum-stained hand grabbed what was dropped on her face, peeling it back from the fluids staining her. She held it out, looking at it, and was just able to make out the outline of a data chip. Something that would fit into a Scroll. It was _exactly_ what she needed.  
  
It was everything she _wanted_ even. This… this was why Yang kept coming back to Slate, just for the _chance_ to get this. And now she had it! Her fist clenched around it, holding it close, pride swelling in her chest! Her cum-stained heavy and very-much-exposed chest. This was it, so she… she didn’t need to do this anymore.  
  
Yang didn’t need to come find Slate anymore.  
  
At this moment… she was free to ignore him for the rest of her life, pretend that he didn’t even exist. Staring up through crossed eyes, blinking them back into alignment, Yang realized how true that was.  
  
She didn’t need to see Slate Alabaster anymore…  
  
…  
  
“H-Hey!” Yang weakly spoke from the floor, cum drenched and staring at Slate Alabaster as he walked away. “There’s… there’s more than just this… right?” Her hand held up the small chip of information, on a shaky palm with uneven breaths.  
  
Slate only grinned over his shoulder before responding.  
  
“Quite possibly,” was the broad reply. “But you’ll need to challenge me again to find out.” He turned to leave again, and Yang slumped back into her pile of cum and femjuices, shivering and rolling through her orgasms.  
  
Faintly, Yang was aware that the door was open as he left. Just as faint, she realized that anyone could see her now. On the same level of notice, she pondered she wouldn’t be able to stop anyone that came marching in looking for her.  
  
Those were all faint ideas, because the most prominent one was rocking through her head, stronger than her body had rocked and cum on her _Master’s_ dick.  
  
“ _I better get ready…”_


End file.
